Mistaken
by PolychromeReaper
Summary: Out on the street for years, Eulalia is experienced in the usual skills of thieves. Having to steal noble's valuables for good profit is regular to her. But when working at the circus for a good meal her world opens up to the supernatural. Her eyes are something found odd by both reapers and demons and meeting them soon becomes an everyday event...
1. Chapter 1: Short Beginnings

**{IMPORTANT:} Hello~! This is my first story and I plan to improve as I develop the plot more thoroughly. I will take feedback whether it is criticism or praise! Also, this chapter is only to set up the plot for the rest of the story so don't worry because it is short. Please enjoy~!**

I always woke up for a start and grabbed my silver choker necklace that lay beside me to put it on. The choker had a simple charm with a small blue stone embedded in it. I was embarrassed to say that although I wore it daily and refused to take it off only until I slept, I hadn't known where it came from.

Tossing myself off of the grass that had cradled me to sleep I yawned. My blonde bangs draped over the right side of my face that covered a canary yellow eye while my other one, clear from hair, was a bright emerald color. I noticed how my back still ached despite how "plush" the grass was and rubbed it. _I wish I had a bed_ , I thought childishly with a solemn expression that quickly cleared when I heard Rainor.

He wasn't a person, but a raven that had taken a liking to me not so long ago. I, of course, had taken a liking to him too. In his spare time he would find coins to bring to me (that I needed all so desperately). It helped, yet I still took up the habit of sneaking into the houses of "those more fortunate." In other words, nobles.

Pushing myself to stand up wasn't difficult anymore as my grogginess parted from my head. I walked over to Rainor with delight and gave him a light pat on the head along with a smile.

"Good morning, buddy!" I greeted him and he replied with a caw I

assumed meant (good morning to you too!) My stomach grumbled in a familiar manner which caused me to glance over at the city far in the distance. "How about some breakfast?"

Off I was, walking the distance to the outskirts of town. With the coins Rainor had collected in my pocket I made my way to a tavern that I frequented. He had decided to perch nearby on a lamp post, almost like how a dog would wait for one's master. I would give him a couple of scraps after I had my meal, I decided.

Looking back at the door I then pushed it open and walked in. It wasn't fancy or broken down. Spending a few more coins was worth it. Besides, I trusted the establishment since I am yet to get any food poisoning (and I didn't want to take that risk). The owner waved me over cheerily and yelled, "There's my best man!"

Yes, he called me a man. That was only because I wore a plain, baggy shirt with a light coat over it, which hid my more feminine curves. Along with equally baggy pants, black, leather boots, and a worn-out top hat to conceal some of my tangled, short hair.

"Make yourself at home, Connor! Shall I get your usual?" He asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Of course, sir." I sat in a chair comfortably. He had disappeared into the kitchen and I heard him scuffle around noisily.

After just a few minutes of sitting around he placed a plate and mug of water down in front of me. I quickly produced some coins from a pocket and tossed them to him. He caught them gladly and grinned politely saying, "Enjoy!"

I started to eat and it wasn't long before I was on my way out the door with a full stomach. Shouting my goodbyes at the door, I went out the door. Immediately I took out a small chunk of bread and threw it to Rainor who cawed happily. Next, I thought, I'll pay a noble a visit.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Mortician

**{IMPORTANT} Thank you for the one follower~! It made my day (even though it may not seem like much). I wish you continue to read and I hope I don't disappoint you. Also, I added a detail in Chapter 1 about her eyes. Her right eye is yellow while her left eye is a bright emerald color. I wonder what that means? Enjoy~!**

It wasn't long before I was sneaking along the outside of a large manor. It was one of the most grand, yet intimidating manors I had ever seen. With it's dulled beige bricks towering two floors up and a blueish-grey roof at the top. Windows lined in a perfect formation bringing together the grand castle that was surrounded by clean-cut bushes. _This noble was filthy rich, I would have no trouble here_ , I thought.

Sliding my way along the wall was easy enough. But, it appeared that the place was actually quite secure, as if the owner was out. Taking hold of some intricate stone trim with my callused hands I climbed my way to the second floor. I held my grip tightly making sure to look in each window before crossing. Suddenly there was movement in one window, a maid. She looked odd with such big, round glasses covering her face. She had don the usual maid's outfit with the headpiece over her short, maroon hair. It didn't seem she had noticed me as she seemed determined to do something, so I moved on.

Finally I made it to the middle of the manor's second floor. I peeked cautiously into a particularly large window and my eyes widened. There was a silver ring resting on a silver tray upon an end table. It had a large, cobalt-colored stone that gleamed in an alluring way. Sure, it must be important to the noble. _The person who I sold it to would be the one to kick the bucket._ Or, so I hoped.

I reached for the window to find it unlocked. A sly smile came across my lips. I climbed in avoiding the bed silently like a cat. My fingers reached greedily for the lustrous ring and wrapped around it with ease. _This would last me a lifetime_ , was my last thought before I scrambled out the window, down the bricks, and swiftly disappeared into the nearby flora.

The ring was now in my pockets which I buttoned securely. _Could I have been that lucky? Perhaps it was a trap_ , I contemplated. I shook my thoughts away quickly. I had plenty more time to search another noble's house before selling anything I found.

I looked back up slowly ripping myself away from my thoughts. I had arrived back at the outskirts of town. Not only that, but I spotted a fancy manor straight ahead. That was when I noticed I was completely lost. I had gone the wrong way in a rush with the ring and forgotten about which way to go. Maybe it isn't so bad, the place is quite fancy and that manor looked inviting. I lowered my head and shoved my hands in my pockets as I began to walk leisurely. The streets were more crowded than I had hoped and people gave me weary looks, some very surprised _. Don't tell me_ … I glanced at a brick building's wall that held wanted posters. _Shit_. My very vaguely drawn face was printed on one of them. It was really… manly compared to my actual appearance, but it was enough to make people question me.

My steps quickened considerably. _I'm wanted by Scotland Yard_ … At least one person ought to have warned them of a suspicious man. I turned sharply into an alleyway when no one's eyes were on me. I'll have to find an abandoned building and lay low for today. I might have to change to change my hair around too.

I approached the end of the alleyway and peeked out. The shortcut had brought me at least four streets deeper into the city. Across from where I stood was a cracked stone building with a sign that read "Undertaker." It _looked_ abandoned, especially since I had seen more luxurious parlors. It didn't even look like a functioning business… _I'll take a look_ , I decided. With confidence in my step I closed in on the parlor. It was a rather abandoned road probably because of the fact an undertaker was here and, well, most people didn't look forward to death.

My destination seemed closer than I thought when I took my last step at the door. I took one last breath before opening the door, keeping it opened slightly for light. This place _had_ to be abandoned. The darkness wrapped around me and unease soon followed. I could feel a slight presence, as I was always quite sharp.

"Oh~. A new visitor," I heard an odd voice come from the back of the building, "Desperate for a nice coffin, are we~?" I tensed. A candle lit up in the corner and a man with long, silver hair, black robes, and a large hat appeared. His hair covered both of his eyes and a scar was etched across the right side of his face. I was speechless in confusion.

"A young man. It is wise of you to plan in advance~." He chuckled lowly.

"Ah, no, sir…" I trailed off. This was weird as Hell.

"Then, would you like some tea and biscuits?" He gestured to some coffins arranged like a table and chairs.

"Uh… sure." I really didn't know how to react to a mortician offering tea and biscuits, but I was still _very_ hungry.

"I'll be back~!" He slipped away. I sat on a "chair" with tangible discomfort.

He walked back into the room with a plate and two beakers in his arms. Placing them all onto the table I noticed that the beakers had a strange-colored tea in them and the biscuits were shaped like bones. The biscuits smelled like cinnamon while the tea's scent was sweet.

"So~," He sat himself down across from me, "I feel I know you from somewhere." _Oh great…_ I internally complained.

"I believe you have the wrong person…" I felt quieter than usual.

"Oh~! Are you the one from the poster? I must say, you look quite small~!" He had a prodding tone of voice which I didn't like. My hand blurred to a knife that whizzed right past his ear. One small drop of blood drew from his the small cut.

"Ooooh~. You are quite fast when it comes to a mere question," He entwined his fingers to rest his head on them, "I'm not one to tattle without a good laugh~." I picked up a bone biscuit and nibbled on it cautiously, keeping an eye on him. He grinned without stopping like he had some huge secret. Although, I had to say, his biscuits were unusually delicious.

"How do I know you can keep a secret?" My sudden discomfort was gone.

"Hmmm~," He tapped a finger to his chin, "Give me a good laugh and I'll promise to never tell a soul." He exaggerated the word 'soul' as he leaned in on the coffin to listen.

"A good laugh?" I nearly whimpered.

 **Please leave a review! I would appreciate the- I wooondeeerr~! What will this joke be, will it be good~? Get out of here, Undertaker!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Phantomhive Earl

**Thank you for making this successful everyone~! I updated the cover photo to a very serious-faced Eulalia if you haven't seen already. It's not horrible or anything special, but I wanted something original for the cover. (I don't own Black Butler, only Eulalia!) Enjoy the chapter~!**

"A good laugh?" I gulped shortly after.

"Yessss~." He had leaned closer towards me, uncomfortably close.

"Like what?" I asked hoping for some direction.

"Hmmmm~. I don't know."

 _Thanks for the help…_ Not so long ago I had seen someone on the streets doing a pose. They had to be on drugs as they were extending their right leg with their arms were bent up at a ninety degree angle. Surely I wouldn't do something so self-humiliating…

I stood up putting a hand to my forehead in irritation. The mortician simply stared at me amusedly making me hesitate. Before I could over think it I tossed myself into the air with one leg kicking out and mimicked the arm movement I had seen.

"Pffttt… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~," He burst out in a laughing fit so loud that I covered my ears. His laughing had gone on for more minutes than I could count. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes, probably more, "T-that had to h-have been the m-most funny thing I-i ever sawww~…" My face went red in humiliation and I sat back down with a thud. He had sprawled his arms over the coffin and drool formed at the corner of his smile.

"Phew~," He caught his breath and looked back up at me, "I didn't know you had that in you~."

"Shut up." I snapped embarrassedly and cleared my throat.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your promise, errr."

"My name is Connor."

"Connor~. Where do you plan on going~?" He placed his chin on his hands again.

"Somewhere quiet." I picked up my beaker and sipped at the tea which tasted like sweet nectar.

"Wellll~ There's always here if you don't mind~." Truth be told, I did mind. I looked at him while placing my beaker back down.

"Do I have to _that_ again?" I gritted my teeth.

"I'll let it slide this time since you gave me a record laugh~."

"I don't suppose you have a spare bed-"

There I was standing before a velvet-cushioned coffin with his hands resting on my shoulders.

"This should be big enough for you, yeees~?" His grin widened beside me. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"Yes… Thank you…" I forced the words out.

"Heeere~ I'll even throw in a jar of biscuits for you~." An urn of biscuits landed in the coffin with a thud. I could feel my eyebrow twitching. _I can't believe this guy._ When I heard him turn to do whatever he did I stopped him.

"Why are you hiding your eyes?"

"Oooh~? I just like my hair like this~," He faced me, shrugging innocently with his usual grin, "Why do you hide your eye, Connor~?" His finger was pointed at my right eye.

"I just like my hair like this." He chuckled at my answer. There was definitely more to him than that, I wouldn't dig too deep though. The mortician walked out of the backroom, but I still didn't know what he was up to. It had to be getting late now anyway. By the time I had walked to that manor it was late afternoon and walking through forest took just as long. I would have to rest early and wake up early before the streets got busy. In a coffin, of course…

I crawled into the coffin after setting the urn of biscuits aside. _What the hell am I doing here?_ I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep with unease and doubt looming over me. My mind shut down slowly and I could finally rest.

I swatted at the air when I felt something tickling my face. When it didn't quit I opened my eyes to find silver hair floating there. In surprise I punched at him only for him to dodge it expertly.

"What the hell!?" I sat up and hopped out of the coffin.

"Goood morning~," He chuckled, "It is getting quite late in the morning so I decided to wake you up~!"

"What time exactly?" I flattened down the wrinkles in my shirt and coat to busy myself.

"About 11 o'clock now. I assume you have 'business' to attend to~," He had drawn a familiar ring from his pocket and started to swing it around, "I don't know you got this or how you got out alive, but I suggest you return it. This belongs to Earl Phantomhive." _Phantomhive? Well shit._ I had stolen from the Queen's Guard Dog of all people?!

I kept a cool demeanor on my face. He held it out to me and I snatched it back without hesitation. Suddenly there was the sound of the entrance's door creaking open.

"Undertaker… Are you in?" A young boy's voice rang through the whole building.

"Hee… Heee… I bid yeee weelcome, Lord Earl…" I had taken to hiding between coffins to listen as there was a sudden crash in the other room, "Does your Lordship finally feel like stepping into the coffin that I've made specially for yoooou, hmm?" I could hear him chuckle lightly.

"Why, you…" The boy growled.

"In any case, have a seat. I've just baked some cookies~!"

I heard him step into the backroom where I was to fetch said cookies. His presence quickly disappeared with his footsteps. Taking caution in how I moved I peeked into the room from the shadows. I boy with beautiful blue eyes stood by a black-haired butler while the Undertaker broke a cookie in half with his teeth.

"The corpses of children, hmmm…" The mortician spoke slightly more serious than usual.

"They are treated as being missing in polite society, and no bodies or the like have been found yet." The Earl spoke in turn.

"Well, in the Underworld, you see dead children every day after all…~" I wondered if he was comfortable with me eavesdropping on such a conversation, "You're weeeell aware of that, aren't you, Earl~?" The boy's face got more serious as they went on.

"I've brought the files along. Among them, are there any you've cleaned up?" The butler produced papers from his coat and handed them to the Undertaker.

The Undertaker seemed to be teasing the Earl as he dragged out, "Whooo caaan saaay? Maaay-haps there aaare~? You understand what I'm getting at, Milord…?" The boy's face dive-bombed into one of dread, "Give it to me… Bestooow upon meeee the choicest laughter!" He progressively got louder as he drooled heavily. I shifted back and crawled into the backroom. Many noises had come from the room after the boy shoo'd the butler outside. It isn't an exaggeration to say the poor Earl took almost about a half day to make him laugh. After his laughing fit stopped I finally peeked out again. The butler had stepped in as the Undertaker ranted with drool pooling at one side of his mouth.

"So, let's hear about the children." The boy looked ragged, tired, and humiliated.

"There aren't any~." He had finally collected himself at his desk.

"Huh?" Both the Earl and butler looked genuinely surprised this time.

"None of these children were among my customers…" He lifted a paper in an odd fashion, inspecting it. Their conversation continued for a while longer before the boy turned towards the door. He then whispered something which I surprisingly heard a part of, "Examine…room." The butler nodded and walked towards the doorway I was in. Without hesitating I darted back into the room. _Why did my luck rot away so quick?_ I thought negatively. I reached for a coffin while peeking back only to find my hand knocked into something.

"Hehe…" I laughed nervously. I had a feeling this guy had secrets too. There was no way humanly possible he just did that. Looking at his eyes only confirmed that more as they were a soul-piercing red. He wore a smile that was obviously fake as I retracted my hand.

"What is a young lady such as yourself doing here?" He was intimidating, but I held my ground stubbornly.

"One can't go searching for a coffin?" I mimicked his smile and I could see something malicious in his eyes now.

"I suggest you find your way to my master, unless you want that coffin right now." His smile turned to a grin now as he directed me to the doorway. I figured he would use other means if I didn't cooperate. The mortician looked amused as I held a stern expression.

"You have something of mine." The Earl stepped up with a gloved hand held out. _The ring..._ That was when I noticed the ring was ever so slightly slipping out of my pocket. Thinking in a way too bold for my good I slipped the ring onto my middle finger and "held" it out. In other words, I was using a profane gesture to return it to him. The ring was my budget after all. He looked more than irritated when he pulled it off my finger. The butler seemed to be… snickering under his breath, as was the Undertaker. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"I don't see why someone of your _kind_ would have use for material possessions." He paused, scrutinizing me. "Come, Sebastian," He looked to the butler and paced out of the mortuary.

 **{IMPORTANT} By the way, the pose Eulalia did was the phoenix pose the Aurora Society used in the 10th manga. I figured that I could make it so the Aurora Society was founded years before the Campania embarked. Therefore, the Campania is still far in the future of my story! It will all tie in eventually- I cannot wait until the Campania~!- Undertaker!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mistaken Eye

**I know it's been SO long, but… It was so hectic! ;-; Now I'm back with new ideas and determination though so don't fret. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for all the support! Enjoy~! ^-^**

After the Earl had left without another word, I decided on running off into the city to find a more suitable place to lay low. It was a mystery as to why he didn't bother killing me or throwing me into jail. I raised my head to look towards the commotion ahead of me. A circus?

I was standing just behind a mass of tents and I could smell food coming from one. It was then that Rainor perched on one of the tents. I had forgotten all about him during my dilemma, so I quickly gave him a reassuring wave.

"What are you doing here –Says Wilde." I turned around to see a man with snakes slithering around him and what seemed to be scales on his skin.

"Huh? I'm not sure where I am…" I replied awkwardly.

"Newcomers are supposed to be in the practice tent right now –Says Oscar."

Before I could argue I was being dragged by the odd man to an even larger tent. The first thing I noticed was the large tightrope without a net. Next to that was a couple of targets with daggers planted in them.

"You're expected to practice until before dinner. Practice with Suit for now –Says Bronte." He turned away and walked out of sight as quickly as possible. Looking back up at the tightrope I noticed it was occupied. The man had what looked like a tree trimmer in his hands and wore a polka-dotted suit with glasses, and slicked-down hair. I sat down on a wooden crate and crossed a leg over my other. _How am I supposed to practice on a tightrope with no net?_ I unsheathed my own daggers and threw three at the target landing a bullseye with each. _Surely they already had a knife thrower._ I got up contemplating the promise of food. _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad with free food._ Suddenly something shot in front of my face and tugged my dagger out of the target. My eyes followed the blur to the man on the tightrope.

"What an odd scythe," He inspected it with harsh eyes. _What the Hell was this guy spewing on about?_ "So, why is a lady such as yourself here?" He turned his eyes to me. _He noticed?_

"To practice, I guess…" I spoke up. He then jumped down and landed with supernatural ease before advancing on me.

"And what is your name?" He stopped and towered over me with glowing emerald eyes.

"My name is Connor Lane…" I sounded confident.

"Hm…?" He looked truly confused as he pulled out a black book from his suit. His eyebrows only deepening his look of confusion. "Are you new?" He handed me my dagger back.

Thinking he meant the circus I replied with a quick nod. _What else could he possibly mean?_

"Then why are you here?" He remained stone-cold in demeanor.

"I said to practice… Some man told me to practice with you." _I thought it was obvious_. We were in the practice tent, after all. He seemed to be contemplating something in his head.

"It's odd that I haven't gotten orders for that. What's my first and last name?"

"Oh…" I paused for a moment, but I had to be quick. _What was a common forename? Levi, Edward, William, Walter…_ "William," I decided and glanced at his spear-like weapon, "Spears…" I cringed on the inside, maybe I shouldn't tease this guy… But, I had always been a daredevil, it was more fun that way.

Suddenly, he looked genuinely surprised. "Very well. I'll let you join me," He collected himself and I let myself relax since his tense air seemed to die down, "In the circus you may call me Suit." He added and walked out of the tent. I burst out laughing when his footsteps subsided.

"Pfft… HAHAHAHAHAhahaha…" When I noticed I was laughing exactly like the Undertaker (only much quieter) I calmed myself down. I really didn't know how to react to my success. I heard a tiny _mew_ sound just behind me. Turning my head I spotted an orange-pelted cat with golden eyes. I turned to her and scooped her up in my arms. She purred affectionately and I pet her on the head. Her body was light and skinny and I wished I had food for the poor girl. Just then I heard footsteps in the entrance of the tent.

"Yee must be new!" I turned my body around to face an orange-haired freak with one arm made of bones… "So, what's yer name, lad?" He comfortably wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Connor." I replied in silent dread.

"Oh. My name is Joker. So ye' don't have a stage name yet?" He stepped away and eyed me up. Reaching into his pockets he grabbed something and forced it onto my head. "There ye' go! I'll name ye' lion! Of course, you'll need a whole costume, but this is a great start!" I put a hand to my head to feel two furry ears. Suit had walked in quietly, probably trying to avoid this freak show. It was in vain since he had spotted him and started shouting, "Ey, Suit! Did ye' meet Lion yet?" He seemed irritated as he pushed his glasses up with his spear.

"Yes, I have met him already. He is helping me."

"You're quite the star already, eh?" His arm was back around my shoulder.

"Could you stop clinging to him." Suit commanded more than asked.

"Suit, yer always so serious! Ye' should relax every once and awhile!" Joker clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by and exited the tent with a spirited wave.

We both sighed in relief.

"He's obnoxious. But _him_ aside, we must help during the show for the higher-ups."

"What about her?" I raised the cat up to his eye level.

"We don't busy ourselves with such trifles." He said without heart.

"But, she's skinny, she'll die soon." My tone was harsh. I loved animals, cats especially.

"If you want to keep that abomination then prove your worth." Turning his head he cast the cat a glare. I was sure he meant a fight. Putting her down I unsheathed my daggers, one longer than the other.

"I'm ready."

He turned around and replied with, "Please do make this quick. We have a tight schedule."

His first move seemed in slow motion when the spear shot towards my face. I dive rolled to the side and charged at him. He deflected my daggers with his spear creating a stalemate between us. The battle had only just begun.

 **William! Why don't you like cats?!** _They're an abomination._ **You said that already! -.-**

 **If you're feeling generous** **please** **leave a review. It would give me a lot more direction and inspiration for the next chapter! Sorry for the** _ **long**_ **wait! ;-; See ya' in the next one~!**


	5. Update - Sorry!

I'm sorry about the holdup. First my computer completely crashed on me and now I have to go about uploading all the crap on my computer. That and school started. I would rather write 100 chapters then go to school, trust me. Please forgive me and trust that I will eventually get word or upload a chapter via copy & paste. Goodbye~!


	6. Chapter 5: A Detective?

***Important* Since neither the manga nor anime mention anything about whether grim reapers eat or not I decided that they need to eat, just not as often as humans…. maybe? (once a week?) Also, thank you to the Guest that pointed out the whole stage name catastrophe so you might want to check out chapters 4 & 5 again... (this is updated now) Please enjoy~!**

The fight had only just begun (over a cat). You might think it was extreme, but my passion for animals knew no bounds, even if it meant a duel. The orange-pelted she-cat had decided to run off out of the tent.

I turned my eyes back to him and pulled out a small set of 4 daggers from my coat before readying them. I would let him make the next move. Instead of making a move though, he averted his eyes- "You two, help prepare fer' the show in the main tent."

I sighed, sheathed my daggers and gathered the other two off of the ground in front of Suit. When I raised back up he quickly spat out, "Hurry up," then walked off past Joker. Joker was waving me on out the tent.

The walk was silent and I could tell that he was seething on the inside with anger. Did he really hate me that much? Suddenly I was pushed forward from behind and I twisted my head around to see that Joker was the one pushing me along. "Quickly! We don't have all day!"  
"Do not touch him." Suit had used his spear to pry Joker away from me but he only smiled.  
"You two are best friends already, great!" He cheered on happily, ignoring the atmosphere completely. This guy had to be emotionally blind…

Now it was Suit who had started to drag me until we finally got to the tent.  
"We're new so we have organize and move the crates to the higher-ups." He dropped a heavy crate in my arms which made me jerk forward. This was going to be fun…

After about two hours of heavy lifting and being bossed around by Suit I was finally able to sit down with fatigued muscles. Suit on the other hand seemed unaffected by it physically, but he still had an irritated look about him.  
"Everyone," Joker caught everyone's attention, "Since we have a couple new recruits we're going to assign them names and tents outside right now." Everyone followed him out and Lioness, the name I decided on for the she-cat, trailed behind me. I stood in the front of the crowd ignoring Suit's gaze seething at Lioness. "Can all of the newcomers step forward fer' me?"  
I stepped up and a small boy looking about nine years-old did too. He was dirty and ragged all over with brown hair that stuck out a bit. Probably an orphan, I thought shortly. I picked up Lioness in the midst of Joker talking. Rainor swooped out of the sky and perched on my shoulder looking at Lioness with disdain.  
"I'll start out with your stage name, little guy." Joker pointed at the boy who looked excited for a name with his skeletal arm. "Since you seem cheerful all the time I'll call you Happy." The little boy smiled happily and stepped back into the crowd to huddle next to a little girl. An arm wrapped around me suddenly… Does he have no sense of personal space? "And so ye' all know I named this lad Lion," He stepped back and looked over the crowd, "Please welcome these newcomers with open arms. "Now, tents…"

"Seeing as Suit is friends with Lion ye' can stay together. As fer' you Happy ye' can go join another boy in his tent, then ye' can all eat." I turned back to Suit. I obviously wasn't keen on the idea of sleeping in a tent with him. In fact, (I hate to say it) I would rather sleep in a coffin.  
"Follow me." Seeing as I didn't want him to drag me there I followed him. He lead me past what I guess was the food tent to a small one containing a bunk bed. "This is our quarters for now." I looked around quickly losing interest when my stomach grumbled.  
"Can we go eat now?"  
"No. We have to focus on our mission first." Speaking of... what was "our" mission. Was he a new detective that I hadn't known of?  
"What's the mission?" I said absently which struck a chord with him.  
"They didn't tell you anything did they?" Deciding to play along I shrugged to his question.  
"No…"  
He sighed in frustration before replying, "We are looking into the disappearance of numerous children and this circus is the last place they were tracked to."  
"Got it." I replied quietly. So he is a detective.  
"Since you need experience I'll give you something to do. Go eavesdrop on some of the higher-ups for any information."  
Eavesdropping was a forte of mine and it was best to play along instead of being arrested.  
"Fine. See ya' in a bit." I walked out with my new endeavor feeling free for the time being.  
After an hour or so I found myself to the tent with nothing fruitful whatsoever. The sun had turned the sky orange and violet with Autumn-like colors that painted my surroundings. I stepped into the shade of the tent and Suit was giving me a stare with no emotion.  
"What did you hear?" To which I sighed out, "Nothing. They won't slip up that easy if they're guilty."  
"I suppose so, it's best we sleep now so that we can wake up early." Without a moments hesitation I jumped into the top bunk like a caracal.  
"Goodnight, Suit." I wormed my way under the blanket quickly. The bunk shifted as I lay on my side. Lioness had decided to join me by my stomach to curl up. My eyes lulled shut and the images of today slowly faded into nothing.

 **Done! About time too... I had to type this as a "rich text format" which was just as bad as being dragged in the dirt by Suit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the hold up so please stick with me and if you like, leave a review! Goodbye~!**


	7. Chapter 6: Devil in the Ranks

***** **Important** *** Hello~! I was so excited to see reviews which helped me lots. Someone actually pointed out my stage name error... I had basically forgotten all about the time when Joker names Eualalia "Lion"... Thank you pointing that out! I have updated the chapter so check those chapters out if you were confused. Please enjoy~!**

I smacked away what had been poking my face repeatedly and grumbled.

"Get up, Connor Lane!" I heard a familiar strict tone. Oh yeah... him. Opening my eyes I pushed him away by the shoulders and sat up. Lioness lifted her head to mew at me with half closed eyes. "It's about time. I had been trying to wake you up for five minutes. We have practice to do." Suit ranted in his corner angrily. I picked up Lioness and jumped down from the bunk.

"You're going to have to practice while I file a daily report, it won't take long." He scoffed at Lioness before walking in the opposite direction of practice tent.

Figuring I should practice I walked to the tent to see the Joker and Dagger standing there with a few girls off to the side. I stepped in quietly behind them to observe. I spotted the butler Sebastian standing to the side of none other than Ciel Phantomhive. I was having a terrible stroke of bad luck, I was convinced now. Ciel had a knife at the ready and he pulled back his arm to throw it. There is no way that's going far, I thought. Just before it hit the ground it rebounded upwards into the target's head. I could see Ciel smirk when Joker and Dagger gasped in amazement, but I wasn't going to believe that. There was something going on here.

Ciel equipped another one and threw it with the same smirk. But, this time I saw a flicker of white in my view. It was so slight that I had to wait until Ciel took up another knife. He aimed again and this time I saw it. His butler, Sebastian, was flicking pebbles perfectly at the knife's hilt so that it directed it into the target. They did this several more times until all of them were lodged in the target's wood.

"Ye' seem to have good control." Joker smiled while Dagger had gone over to contemplate the target.

"Then next up is this!" He shouted and soon after Ciel was perched atop the netless tightrope with only rope tied around his waist.

"Won't you test me with something else?" I had to say he looked quite intimidated by it despite being able to cheat his way through throwing knives.

"Ohhhh? Retiring already, hmmm, little fellow!?" Joker mocked lightly.

Ciel gritted his teeth while Sebastian looked up at him with unwavering focus. His first step already wobbling and he lost balance. Tilting to the side he nearly fell until he perked right up again. That butler... I looked over to see him smirking a little and after a few moments Ciel was back on the ground again with an overly impressed Joker. Sebastian was holding in a laugh standing behind Joker.

"The little fellow's missing something important," He pointed a skeletal finger towards him, "A firstclass smile!" I snickered with a breath of air escaping my lips.

"Wha-!?" Ciel looked mortified and a bead of sweat dripping down his cheek.

"Okay, let's see a great big smiiiile!" Joker had the most cheerful face as he said this. I could see Ciel's fist clench while Sebastian had turned his back to laugh. But, before I could laugh aloud he put on the most genuine smile I had ever seen... cute even. I went silent and turned to see Joker at my side.

"Aren't ye' impressed, Lion?" He just has to draw attention to me, doesn't he... Ciel's smiles was long gone as he and Sebastian gazed at me.

"Sure..." Even though I had been sarcastic Joker didn't seem to take it seriously. He turned to all of us.

"Why don't we get ye' some outfits then?" I started to get a horrible feeling in my stomach again...

"Friends," Joker addressed the assembled crowd leading all three of us up, "These are the rookies "Black" and "Lion"..." He puts a hand on both "Black's" and I's shoulder.

"I am Black. Nice to meet you." Black smiled simply.

"...and this little one..." Joker continued, "... is Smile!" Black's hand was over his mouth again as was mine. Smiles' face of dread was just priceless...

"Treat them well now, all right?" Joker nudged us all forward a bit as the crowd started to surround us. Black had just taken a black top hat and kept his suit on while Smile an outfit resembling a pirate on. I on the other hand now had a orange tail coat with fur lining the area around my neck (I suppose to resemble a mane) with matching pants and cat ears atop my head like before. Of course, I had refused to give up my prized combat boots, they were my only pair.

"I... I look forward to working with you..." Ciel managed.

"C'mon Smile. Smile!" Joker shouted which only pushed my laughter over the edge.

Joker had walked off with them to show them around so I made my way to practice tent once again. There were tons more people than there were when I first got here, at least twenty people by the looks. I equipped a set of daggers and started to throw them at the target to kill some time since Suit hadn't appeared yet. Dagger by dagger found it's way imbedded into into the target's head until I ran out. As I went to go get them there was a glint, like metal, caught in my view that disappeared as swiftly as it came. Feeling extreme unease suddenly hit me I dislodged my daggers and examined where it had been. There was a tear in the tent by the top of a pile of crates. Like whoever it was had jumped out through it. I won't go after them because it's too late, but next time I'll be prepared, I thought.

"Joker, it's almost time!" Beast shouted and I looked over to find Smile and Black again.

"I got ye'," Joker rushed off quickly, "Well, give it all you got you two-"

They went into a rather abandoned area of the practice tent and started to stretch while talking. I guess I should expect that from the Queen's Guard Dog though, he must be busy with something inside the circus... Maybe he was trying to outrun Suit in the case about the missing children.

Dagger went over to the two who were still stretching and starting to speak to them. Before anyone knew it Black decided to show off running about the practice courses like nothing. All within a few minutes Black had done the trapeze, juggling, pole climbing, flipping through a hoop of fire, high wire, and finally, the trampoline... Just about as he was going to swallow a sword Dagger stopped him shouting, "Okay, okay!"

He raised his hands up high and I could see Smile muttering something in aggravation at Black.

"Man, I give up. Another mad great new feller!? For real!?"

"...Another newcomer?" Smile questioned turning his head up to the tightrope.

Dagger pointed up to Suit explaining, "There's this guy who's just joined. 'E's amazin'! So is his pal who you've met already." Smile looked nervously up at him while Black gave him a cold glare. "Heeey, c'mon down 'ere fer a biiit!"

Suit who hadn't been paying attention at all snapped out of his concentration and peered down unknowingly.

"H-he's..." Smile stuttered. Suit let out a sigh bigger than usual before replying, "I thought I had sensed something unpleasant... It was you, was it?" He snapped his eyes straight to Black his spear shooting at them with a break-neck speed. They both jumped back in the nick of time. Suit swiftly jumped down and his spear retracted as he got closer to the ground. He landed with a thud on his feet and pointed his spear at Black's neck shouting, "You devil!"

Something clicked in my mind when he said that and a sharp pain shot through my head. A demon? I thought. My thoughts were in conflict with one another. If I thought about it it made sense. The performances Black had done were impossible by just a human. I shook my head to get rid of the confusing thoughts in my head and focused on them again.

Suit was rambling on explaining, "In this day and age, when there are rarely enough grim reapers to get the job done even at the best of times..." My head throbbed and I couldn't help but cover my eye, "... the appearance of a devil means I shan't be able to clock out on time yet again."

Dagger cut in trailing off a bit in his thoughts, "Grim... Reaper... you...!"

"N-no, he's just-!" Smile looked eager to stop him from believing was Suit had said. Dagger simply smiled practically smacking Suit on the head.

"That's enough o' that, me big foreheaded friend. Ye said it with such a serious mug, couldna tell ye were jokin'!" All of the assembled trainees were laughing by now but Suit still wore the "serious mug" Dagger had described.

"Been shootin' off strange from day one, 'e 'as! 'E's always goin' on 'bout souls and the like..." Dagger made a gesture with his thumb and his eyes were shut in amusement, "I'll introduce ye. These're the rookies who joined today. The tiny one's Smile. The big one's Black. Yer all risin' stars so play nice now!" He patted both Suit and Black on the shoulder.

"I do not, by any means, wish to make nice with a noxious beast," Suit turned heel and walked off out of the tent, "Come, Connor." His eyes caught on mine and I followed him out trying to avoid looking at Black and Smile.

 **And... CUT! Good job Suit!**

Ugh... *Shifts glasses with spear and paces off*

 **Well then... I guess we'll see ya' next chapter. If you enjoy this story please leave a review! Bye~!**


	8. Chapter 7: Friction

**SKIT (that Will didn't agree to):**

" **This is William T. Spears. I am filling in for that obnoxious girl today."**

 **Will flips out a paper and starts to read it emotionlessly.**

" **Welcome back. I'm too busy releasing Grell out of detention to…" He stops and stares at the paper before stomping off with uncontrollable rage.**

" **Hehe…" Both Eulalia and Grell are laughing in an unknown location behind the scenes.**

Black had begun to make his way towards us with a determined look on his face. Suit ignored him until Black had caught up and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Please do not be like that," He tightened his grip, "Let us step outside."

I could see Suit's face go dark as he was being lead outside by Black. I followed them out since Suit had wanted to talk to me before.

"-Really. That I-" Black cut him off abruptly bringing his gaze down on me when I came into view.

"Must we speak in front of this young lady?" I had forgotten how sharp he was seeing as he had pointed out I was a girl at the Mortuary. Why did he have to bring that up now… Suit looked surprised but swept it away quickly while adjusting his glasses. Women had no rights so being a "man" had been ideal for me. Domestic chores were never my calling and neither was being a slave to men. Although he didn't seem to care much considering that.

"Now is not the time. You wanted speak so I suggest you do so now. After all _she_ is still my apprentice." Black huffed to disperse any lingering amusement.

"What is a busy grim reaper such as yourself doing at a place like this?"

 _Huh?_ … I thought. Why are they saying such odd things? Their eyes were cold like stone and I could tell how serious they were but it didn't seem real. There was no way this was reality, right? Why would they talk in front of a human such as myself anyway… By now I had lost half of the conversation in deep thought. Reality slowly seeped back to me and I listened once more.

"... talk for a starving devil," Suit stated with abhorrence, "When the reality is you're mad with hunger." Black gave a grin that revealed unnaturally sharp teeth. I froze feeling weak in his presence. My face starting to burn in uncontrollable horror.

"I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago."

"The more ravenous I am the more delicious the dinner." Black was back to his casual self in an instant his gloved hand hovering by his chest. I could feel the my face cool down and I felt calm once more. Black tugged at his left glove and I could see something like a tattoo under it.

"As I have a collar around my neck at the moment you have nothing to fear." Black rose his hand slightly to reveal a tetragram. Suit flicked his eyes away only for a moment before replying.

"Very well. Since you have the honour of being the greatest of evils to appear, let me warn you." I could tell this was going to be a mouth full… "We, the grim reapers, are tasked with judging those who are scheduled to die according to the soul retrieval list. We use our death scythes to check each person's memories- their cinematic records- one by one…" I tried to condense all of what he said down in my mind before he continued, "... and judge whether they deserve to die or not. And without understanding the great effort we put forth, you devils go about snacking away at those souls like crows on a corpse," Suit looked at him even more sternly than before and stared him down, "Let me be blunt. A few days hence, we will judge a large number of souls in this vicinity."

Black looked at him with amusement before closing his eyes to smile.

"My goodness. That must be quite chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls…" Black smirked darkly. "Shall I lend you a hand?"

In no time Suit head lashed his spear forward and shot it at Black. It flew past Black's face only to catch his hat. Suit had a fierceness I hadn't seen in his eyes before as he explained.

"I refuse to work overtime free of charge. I will hunt you down if you get in my way."

He retracted his spear and Blacks grabbed his hat free of it's grip. By now I had stepped back significantly as to not get caught in the crossfire.

"I am not interested in second-rate souls after all." Black placed his hat back on and tilted the brim downward with a hand.

"Hey!" Smile shouted from afar with a hand on his hip, "That noisy knife thrower is looking for you." He stared down at Black.

"He doesn't seem all that high quality to me. I truly don't understand you devils..." Suit examined Smile as he strutted up to us.

"You," He directed his sight to Suit, "Stop calling Sebastian that. What are you going to do about it if the troupe members get suspicious?" I could see Suit tense up in displeasure. "We were lucky they you were just joking before, but the fact that you can't even blend in among people makes you lower than that vulgar reaper."

Black's smirk was harsh while replying with, "Indeed. As we will not get in the way of your duties… We hope you will not get in the way of ours."

"Thank you. I do not even want you in my field of vision."

They then went on to stare each other down while I awkwardly stood behind Suit. I cleared my throat quickly.

"Well... We better get going right, Suit?" I looked at him uncomfortably.

"Indeed. We must." He looked slightly relieved as he turned his back to them.

"Come on, Sebastian."

"Yes, sir." We could hear them walk away quietly.

"-Now here's what ye've been waiting forrr! Time to announce room assignments for the rookies!" Joker had interrupted everyone, again… "Smile will be in eight."

Joker pushed a kid forward with short hair wearing baggy shirts. "This is your roommate."

The kid grinned happily and I could tell Smile was the exact opposite as he started to sweat a bit. "...Black will be in tent nine."

"Black and I won't be in the same tent!?" Smile shouted.

Dagger laughed out, "Ah-ha-ha-ha! Smile sure is sweet on Black," Smile tried to say something but was talked over by him, "Ye' gotta learn to be more independent!"

Joker continued completely ignoring Smile's argument.

"And Black's roommates are Suit and Lion."

All of us froze but only Black and Suit started to glare at one another.

"WHA!?" Smile was now exploding in disbelief.

"Black, Suit, n' Lion are already friends!" Dagger grinned alongside Joker who was laughing cheerfully. Everyone had already dispersed and they were still having a "staring contest." I stepped between Suit and Black and punched both of them in the face one at a time. They both staggered back from the impact. Black held his stern look while Suit looked surprised.

"We're not going to get anywhere with you two acting so immature."

"She is right," Black dusted off the dirt from his tailcoat with an interested smirk. Suit merely huffed at me stubbornly, "Lead me to your tent, my lady."

"Do not call her that, devil." Suit paced off and I followed behind him with Black.

On our way there I decided to grab a piece of meat from the dining tent without them noticing. It was now dark and the lamps had been lit along the tents. As soon as we arrived Suit drew a line at the end of the bed with his spear.

"You'll sleep on the upper bed." Suit said plainly.

"Hm… You're giving him the bed!?" I hissed. I could hear Black snickering behind me.

"We can keep track of him better since the bunk makes a racket."

I ran past him dodging his spear to jump on his bed.

"Such a gentleman," I said sarcastically throwing the blanket at him, "You sleep on the floor."

Black looked like he was about to laugh aloud by the entrance of the tent but he cleared his throat quickly.

"So, I shall sleep up there then?" He smiled and climbed onto the bunk. Suit was left standing there with the ugliest look on his face. I flipped myself over so that my back was facing him and curled up. I felt something push me over to the edge of the bed but I ignored it.

"Sweet dreams, Black." I teased with an amused smile on my face. _Do devil's dream?_ That was the last thought in my head before the darkness consumed me.

 **I've been busy on the weekends lately, but I've decided that I will upload every ten days or so. If you're lucky I will upload before then like today! I hope enjoyed this chapter if you did please leave a review, it would help me out tons!** **Goodbye~!**


	9. Chapter 8: Walking Away

**This chapter I wanted to veer off of the book's main story a bit to go into Eulalia's mind and life. I also did this for confidential reasons. *Ghost noises***

My eyes snapped opened when I heard the bunk creak. I wasn't the only one to hear it as Suit shot up using his spear to block Black from leaving.

"Where are going? I won't stand for you snatching souls while I sleep." I heard Suit say in aggravation. Black didn't answer but I could hear him lay back down. That's when I noticed the situation I was in. Suit had pushed me over to lay down on the other side of the bed. _Why the hell did he have to be so stubborn?_ I thought, stealing my pillow back from him triumphantly. I could hear Black snicker as though who knew what was happening. I didn't care much as long as I had a pillow. It had been ages since I last even used one…

Despite how comfy I was I couldn't go back to sleep again. I could feel that strange presence again like in the practice tent. I sat up in discomfort to see Suit hadn't closed his eyes either. He must have sensed it too.

"Someone is watching." He too sat up and whispered in annoyance (his usual reaction to anything unplanned).

A gust of wind ruffled the tent and swept lightly across my face. The breeze smelled like something sweet. I tried to think about where I had smelled it before but my mind wouldn't let me. After all I had smelled many different things.

I saw a something silver glint just outside the tent. Suit readied picked up his spear and stood up.

"Whatever _it_ is, I need to chase it off. You can keep watch over the devil." He stared at me for a second before running off in only his pajamas lol… I rolled out of bed and wrapped the blanket around me. I probably should have admit I was only a human yesterday…

I sighed. Black was still laying there on his back with his arm and legs completely straight.

"You're a human, are you not?" He asked with a blank face staring at the tent's ceiling.

I hesitated and tensed up. He was devil not to be trusted.

"No, I'm not a human." I confidently stated as to trick him.

"I supposed you're not lying," He sat up and leapt from the top bunk, "No normal human has such luminous eyes." With one of his gloved hands he swept my bangs away from my right eye. I reacted quickly by delivering a punch to his face. He staggered back holding his cheek with a smirk and my bangs gently floated back onto my eye.

"I must say, your soul has a rather nice feel to it. It's… untouched."

I kept silent and stared blankly at him. This was going to turn very bad if Suit didn't come back soon.

"I don't plan on being devoured by a cocky devil." I spat in defense wishing to hold him off long enough. He dusted off his black vest and pants standing up while I moved my hand to the daggers under my coat.

"It is a burden that my master ask me to not touch you. Goodnight, madame." He collected himself and jumped atop the bunk again.

"Sweet dreams." I said in a tone dripping with despise. Without moving I watched him as he finally closed his eyes and waited. Surely Suit would be back soon…

My eyes fluttered open in the morning sun seeping through the tent's entrance. I stretched out with a quiet yawn to see Suit fast asleep. His hair was ruffled down and he had his spear tucked closely by his arm. I got out from under the blanket and climbed over him silently stepping onto the dusty ground below. Peeking out of the tent I looked around for Lioness. Oddly enough she hadn't come back still and I couldn't help but feel worried.

"Lioness!" I crouched down calling her quietly in a song-like tone.

A flash of beautiful fiery fur appeared from an wooden crate and she hopped out. With a _mew_ she stood up and gave me a nudge on the face. I scratched her cheeks lightly and smiled. Just then I heard someone behind me and looked back to see Black. He had the most tender and sensitive look on his face as he stared at… Lioness?

"What a beautiful glossy pelt you have." He advanced on Lioness quickly but I smacked his hands away.

"What the hell is up with you? Lioness is mine."

Black looked at me with a dejected expression before collecting himself like he was genuinely hurt. I pet Lioness and she went to sling herself over my shoulder.

"Aren't cats whimsical?" Black asked staring at her like a starved dog held back by a leash.

I simply nodded and stood up walking past him to wake up Suit.

"Suit, wake up." I poked his face a few times. For someone so punctual I hadn't expected him to be a deep sleeper. His eyes snapped open and he swiftly sat up fixing his glasses.

"Good morning." Suit said plainly. Black had disappeared but Suit hadn't seemed to care probably because it was daytime. Perhaps now was the time to admit I wasn't one of his kind…

"William," I paused timidly and he looked up, "I am not actually a grim reaper…" I cringed on the inside while holding his gaze. He looked like he was contemplating everything he learned about me trying to make sense out of it. His brows furrowed and he sighed averting his gaze quickly.

"The trait grim reapers are known for, something unable to be copied, are our eyes. No human can move so fast..." His eyes were as quizzical as his words.

"I think I should be going now." Turning my back to him I left. I didn't want to get caught up in the deaths of children. Surely the circus would take a fatal blow if they were involved and then I wouldn't have a home. This was for the best. I quickly went back into the costume tent and fetched my worn coat and gloves before leaving the circus behind me.

Dust kicked up from the smooth stone roads as I trudged down quiet streets and alleys. Lioness had hopped off of my shoulder and run off to hunt. It was silent except for the chirping of birds and the sun was warming the earth. My stomach grumbled and I could tell I was already losing weight from the lack of food. I swiftly scaled a building to look for anything that would hold me off. I could see bellows of smoke in the distance there would be food there for sure. Scaling down the brick building I got down safely and walked in the direction of the smoke.

An odd feeling came over me and I could once again feel that something was watching. I gave a quick glance in all directions and started at a steady jog. With luck I could outrun them and duck into a store or inn.

I veered into a narrow alleyway and followed the smoke in the sky. A couple more streets and I would be there. Footsteps similar to the sound of my own boots rang on the roof above me. _What the hell do they want!_ I thought pushing forward before blending in with a crowd of people swarming the streets. The inn was just ahead with smoke pluming out of its chimney. I squeezed my way through the crowd and stepped inside of the inn.

Despite the rush hour outside it was quiet and calm inside. Only a couple men dotted the bar stools and the innkeeper sat behind the bar silently. I stepped forward and held my gaze with him. The presence I had felt disappeared.

"Got a mug of clean water, maybe a piece of bread. I'm looking to sober up a bit for work, else my boss will kill me." I lowered my voice. I had made an excuse because otherwise I would look like prey, a "man" who couldn't hold his drink. The innkeep got a mug off of the back counter to get water.

"What job are ye' stuck with, lad?" One of the men at the bar asked to my left. He had short brown hair and had a gruff voice.

"I'm a blacksmith with a wife at home. My boss is cheap and I can hardly afford food for myself. What about you?" I sat down leaving a chair between us for space, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Got me a wife and couple of kids. I work in the mines on the outskirts of town. I'd take yer' job any day, lad. The mines don't pay well fer' all the labor I go through." He raised his mug to his face and chugged the rest before smacking it down on the counter.

"I wish you luck." I said simply. The innkeep placed a mug of water down with a large piece of bread and I passed him the only shillings I had left from my pocket. I greedily took a drink of my water and a bite of my bread.

It wasn't long before I finished both and made my way to the door to continue on my way.

"Farewell, lad." The gruff man sipped at his new beer.

"Goodbye."

I exited the inn with curbed hunger and renewed energy. I should probably find a place to stay...

 **{IMPORTANT!} Seeing as my birthday is on November 3rd and I also have a party on November 1st as well as the Equine Affaire on November 13th I decided to give you a heads up. My next chapter will either be before or after those dates because of that so stay patient and if you want leave a review! Farewell~!**


	10. Chapter 9: Alliance

**I so ultimately excited right now! My Undertaker costume arrived in the mail and so did the wig! I got to wear for Halloween but I didn't have makeup for the scars. The tragedy! ;-;**

It was about time I found a new place to stay. Anywhere but the mortuary, that is. Then my mind turned to what had happened not so long ago. The question, "What are you" rang in my head. I was determined to find out exactly what that meant to me.

Thinking back on my past I never had known my parents. I was a useless orphan at a shoddy, old orphanage surrounded by loose rules. Hence the reason of where I am now on the roads, no better off than my during my childhood.

I walked on the side of the road and watched as the carriages passed by.

"Why, if it isn't young Connor I met not so long ago~..." I flinched at the sound of _his_ voice and turned around slowly. There was the mortician in his black robes smiling at me, his entertainment…

I stared awkwardly and cursed my bad luck.

"I couldn't help but see you were wondering aimlessly. Do you have any problems?" He had said that knowingly to me, a little too much so.

"I always have problems." I replied cheekily and he chortled.

"Perhaps I can help you, I do know quite a few things." My eyes landed on the bangs covering his face. It wasn't possible he was like me, right? Eventually curiosity got the best of me as I nodded slowly.

He passed a coachman some coins who quickly gathered up his reins and directed me to the carriage entrance. I stepped up into the carriage sitting down with a plop, him sitting across from me with his everlasting grin. The doors shut it was actually quite dark making it hard to see one another; I would have been lying to say I didn't mind the dark. The whole ride although short was uncomfortably silent. I was happy to see the light of day but that wouldn't long as we were in front of his 'home,' the mortuary…

This time he entered first, sneaking off before I even set foot inside.

"I'll bake you some cookies with some tea and we'll chat." His voice echoed into my ear from another room. The room smelled sweet from the tea he was making. I sat down on the pile of coffins arranged like before.

Not long after he walked into the room with a silver plate I could only guess once held embalming tools which put me off my appetite. He placed the beakers down and the plate of bone-shaped cookies. With his fingers intertwined he grinned asking, "What is this problem you have?"

"Before my problem I want to know why it is you hide your eyes." I asked this almost nonchalantly and his grin only grew.

"Take a peek." His mysterious air became tangible. I leant against the coffin table and cautiously reached my hand across. With hesitation I swiped the bangs away from his eyes and lowered my hand back down. The first thing I noticed were his two striking green eyes, the eyes of a reaper. Next was the scar running down from the top right to the bottom left of his face. But regardless of the scar I could almost admit he was actually handsome. I cringed at my thoughts on the inside for even thinking that.

It wasn't long before I noticed my mouth had been hanging open a bit that I quickly closed it to compose myself.

"You're a grim reaper then?" I cleared my throat before asking, however I already knew just by observing his eyes.

"Yes. I expect you want to know what you are, but I cannot tell you if I cannot see both of your eyes too~." He said seriously while adding a hint of his effortless creepiness. Seeing as I didn't want him to be touching me or my hair I swept my bangs from my right eye instead. I could see his head tilt ever so slightly and his eyes lit up in awe. "Interesting~..."

I looked at him quizzically, "Do you know?"

"I'm afraid nooot…" He answered with a shrug. "Although I can say I've never seen anything quite like you." His bangs had fallen back over her his eyes by now and so had mine. I picked up a bone cookie and examined it, this time they were sugar cookies. I took a bite to find it tasted just as good as the cinnamon. I chewed in silence and the Undertaker merely took a cookie himself to begin chomping on it.

After another cookie I casually poured some sweet tea from the large beaker to my smaller beaker and took a sip.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" He teased to break the silence.

"You say that like I shouldn't." I threw a cookie at his face and he caught it in his mouth expertly. With a mouthful of cookie he begun to talk. "You aren't really a man either."

I nodded without care again, all of these supernatural beings seemed to catch on unlike ever dull-minded man I had encountered. Relaxing my voice I spoke in my actual voice.

"You know how women are treated. I would rather not be some domestic, stay-at-home mother being beaten by a drunk, poor bastard."

"I like the way you think, Miss." Taking a sip of tea his perpetual grin finally relaxed.

"My name is Eulalia." I corrected him.

"What a pretty name~." He grinned wide and I shot him a look of disapproval.

"Don't you have duties as a grim reaper, like Will?" I changed the subject on him.

"Hmmm… Let's just say I'm not quite fond of that work any more~." He put a finger to his chin as though thinking hard.

I eyed him suspiciously playing with the pendant of my necklace before thinking up another question. "What about your death scythe?" I prodded. (innuendo time)

"That's hidden for a reason." Another dead end.

That's when I remembered that sweet scent that had trailed me to the inn. As one would say, the penny dropped. The Undertaker had stalked me all throughout the circus to the bar… I once again was uncomfortable around him.

"What is it?" He observed how I got tense.

"Why the hell did you stalk me at the circus?"

"Merely curiosity. A woman in the guise of a man with the eye of a reaper." He dismissed the question without a doubt in his mind. I suppose he was right; I was out of place when one saw through my act. Keeping my eye on him I thought deeply about what to do, a plan. He waited patiently by observing the tea in his beaker.

Finally I opened my mouth to say, "Interested in helping me?"

I could see his eyes glimmer behind his hair as the idea must have piqued his interest.

"It seems I will have to dust off my scythe at last…" He placed his beaker down and extended his hand towards me. Somewhat confused by the vague answer I reached out and shook his hand.

"This can only by a deal if~..." I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "You do that pose one last time for me."

With my face turning rosy in humiliation I stood to strike the pose. Both arms up, right leg kicked out, balancing on my left foot, hands pointing down. Of course the Undertaker's ridiculously loud laughter followed afterwards and I covered my ears.

With his laughter gone he wiped the drool from his mouth and calmed himself.

"Deal." He rose from his seat and beckoned me with a gesture of his hand and so I followed. Into the back room filled with mountains of coffins, cheap and expensive, old and new. His hands moved to a brick in the wall where no coffins lay and pushed it. It made a click and he then began to pull at the wall. To my astonishment the wall was able to be moved out of the way revealing a dauntingly dark tunnel.

"Ladies first~." He nudged me but I instead patted his shoulder replying sarcastically.

"I thought you were the lady with hair longer than mine?"

With a chortle he stepped into the tunnel. I tried my best not to bump into him or lag behind but I was only stalling the inevitable. Along the way I had knocked into him numerous times while the darkness made me feel blind. Eventually I reluctantly decided to keep a hold on his sash until we got wherever we were going.

When he stopped I could hear him looking for something on the wall again until another click reassured him. "We've arrived."

Another door was pushed aside but this time there was light from candles dotted around the room illuminating it. The only thing other than the candles in the room was an oddly shaped dark wood case. I stepped inside and inspected the case which had intricate swirls and patterns engraved on it's lid.

"Would you like to do the honors, Eulalia?" He swept a hand over it making dust fly off. I silently flipped a couple of hatches open and lifted the lid with my fingers gently. Inside was a scythe made of a durable-looking steel. The polearm was crafted out of what I could only guess was human bones, the top being a ribcage, spine, and skull all connected to each other.

The Undertaker to my right took the scythe up in both hands and examined it as though he prized it. "I couldn't let this go when I left…" He trailed off.

"Regardless of the human bones I find it intriguing." I commented quietly.

He was acting different after being reunited with his scythe, "Where shall we begin~?" His green eyes revealed shined with new purpose...

 **{Interview with Eulalia}:**

" **Say, Eulalia, what is your favorite food?"**

" **... Perogies. They're stuffed with potatoe-y goodness and are great to saute with onions! In fact, those Poles (own nickname for Polish people) know how to create cuisine!"**

" **... Okay. I think that's enough…"** **lol**


	11. Chapter 10: Training

**I forgot to post this chapter before going to the Equine Affaire o.o' Whoops… That aside, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it~!** **lol**

Around afternoon I arrived at yet another rundown building with a sign reading 'Blacksmith' and the Undertaker who said he had "connections." Knocking four times on the door at different intervals it opened only a crack, an eye appearing quickly.

"My friend here was looking for some special steel."

"Ah, how exciting!" The door flung open and I looked on in surprise. There stood a man with blonde slick hair, a beard, and green eyes radiating with happiness; a cheery fellow. "I thought you would never come back, nevermind with a fine lady!" He had a sly grin on his face.

The man allowed us inside and sat us down by the forge.

"What is it you want precisely?" He leaned in looking interested.

The Undertaker shifted his gaze to mine and I pulled a dagger from it's sheathe under my coat, handing it to the man.

"Tell him whatever you want." The Undertaker said calmly inspecting his surroundings.

Surprised by the notion of getting a new dagger I hesitated.

"Can I draw it?..." I asked.

"Of course." Smith (what I decided to name the man because of the lack of introduction) searched through a pile of junk for a quill, ink, and paper. Having been successful after a few moments, he walked back over with them in hand, placing them down on the small table in front of me.

I dipped the quill in the well and stroked it across the paper with inspiration. Entranced in creating my work of art it was done before I had known it. I passed him the paper, extending my hand, and sat back while he studied it.

"Amazing little details." He complimented tracing the paper with a finger as though it had already been crafted. I bashfully thanked him not being used to being complimented as he placed it down. I had drawn the dagger longer than my original one with a serrated edge.

"We'll need a pair of those. How long will it take to smith them?" The Undertaker asked.

In thought Smith answered, "For you, about two weeks. Will this be my payment to you?"

He nodded beside me and rose from his seat saying his farewells. I waved to Smith and followed him out the door.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

He didn't take much time to reply, "We wait."

Back came the dread of being stuck with him, not only that, but for two weeks.

"I usually clean up plenty of bodies and the like, but I think you should get some combat training."

"Hm?" I cocked my head up at him with confusion and he snickered softly before becoming stern.

"The path you have chosen isn't one that is simple. You're searching for who you are and who you are now is something abnormal. Something that demons, reapers, and angels alike will try to figure out, even if it means harming you."

His words struck hard into my mind, they were serious, truthful, and sincere. Neglecting my stubborn ways I crossed my arms.

"What type of combat training?.."

Of course that was a bad question because as soon as I found my way into the back room of the mortuary he took a long wood stick from his jacket and swung it at me. I ducked and naturally backed away from him as fast as possible.

"Just testing your reflexes~." He chortled, back to his old self.

I wiped the accumulating dust from my clothes.

"That's not it, is it?" Yet another bad question.

"Certainly not~!" He waved his arms dramatically before placing one on the wall. The secret door opened with a click. "Time to train."

 _Oh goody…_ I thought delving into the horribly dark tunnel having a feeling this would happen a lot.

I had never noticed how tall and wide the room was until he went around lighting more candles. With each candle lit it got more vast and less cramped than before, revealing portraits of people whom I didn't know. I looked at them with interest examining a particular one that portrayed a lady with neat, crimson hair, ruby eyes, and a matching dress to bring it all together.

"Why do you have all of these portraits?" I asked keeping my eye on that one.

"It's just a collection of sorts. Portraits nobody wanted."

"Do you know who she is then?" I pointed a finger at the lady in red. He only shrugged without an answer, tossing his hat aside and equipping the wood staff .(let's just call it that…)

"First I want to see how well you can manage to block my attacks." He slowly walked closer and I unsheathed my daggers, one dagger pointing up, one pointing down. The Undertaker took note of this, I could see it in his eyes and the smile the glided across his face. He came at me fast and started out with an easily blocked move straight on. I crossed my blades and held my stance but I could feel my foot slipping. Before I knew it I was on my back with the staff pointed at me like a sword.

"It isn't your blocking that's a problem, it's your stance." I grabbed the staff and he pulled me up so I could stand. "Use that stance again."

I got back into my position and he used the staff to push my legs out a bit further, prodding the back of my knee, and bending my back forward. He then stood in front of me.

"When holding your ground you need to be sturdy. The first time you tried you were too loose and you couldn't balance. Remember how strong this stance feels and use it."

Without warning he lashed out at me and I reacted with a quick block, holding my stance this time. We repeated this several more times with him trying different angles but with luck finally on my side I stood strong.

"Not bad but there's more to do than just blocking. Next is attacking." He now stood in a defensive stance. "Don't hold back or hesitate." I didn't.

I charged at him swiftly and slashed my blades through the air, but each time they only landed a blow on the staff, none landed anywhere near him. After numerous times of trying my hardest he struck my shoulder out of the blue which shot pain down my arm.

"Watch for counter attacks and read my movements."

This went on for what I could only say must have been hours. With failures and success, but today was mostly failure. I know I have a lot to learn and I don't actually mind staying now. Learning to fight is interesting…

~{One week later…}~

It's been a week since our agreement and also since I started training. I had already started getting sick of the same old cookies and the small spaces had finally got to me. _I_ _ **need**_ _to get out…_ I thought staring blankly from the coffin I was sitting on. I started to reminisce about Rainor, I hadn't seen the raven in forever.

"Not looking so well there." The Undertaker noted casually, surfacing me from my thoughts. It hadn't taken me long to dismiss his creepy vibes after settling in and he seemed to tone it down ever since.

"I would like to go outside. I feel like if I go out there the sun might kill me though."

He chortled at my joke even though I had said it plainly.

"You can go wherever you like just promise to come for training in time."

"I promise." Looking over at him I smiled slyly. "Got any money I could borrow?" He walked over and placed a couple of shillings in my proffered hand.

"Thank you." I bolted up from my seat and dashed for the door, opening it and absorbing the light that hit me. I heard the sound of songbirds on the roof of the surrounding buildings and I took in a deep breath of air. Air that didn't smell like corpses for once. With bounds of energy I dashed forward to where I planned to go. To the candy store; just like a little kid again.

 **If you appreciate my writing please leave a review with suggestions that are reasonable and I may just take it into account if I can. I will even mention your name in the start of the chapter! Also, I thank whoever has followed and favorited my story! Auf wiedersehen~!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Campania

**This chapter was going to be more of a "break chapter" for Eulalia and I especially with Thanksgiving coming up, but I decided against it! Lucky you this is a normal chapter! Enjoy~!**

I stood in front of the candy store with Rainor now on my shoulder holding some coins in his beak.

"Thank you, Rainor." I pet his head and he dropped the coins into my hand. I had already gone in and gotten a lollipop after nearly wrestling through a crowd of excited women and children.

I started to walk, getting odd glances from people when they looked at Rainor so I instead turned my attention to the sky to ignore those walking past me. The sky was a pale, light blue with only small clouds dotted across it. It was nice to be able to relax for once, it had been weeks since I had been able to.

I unwrapped the lollipop and broke off a piece for Rainor, giving it to him, before sticking it in my mouth. Since I had chosen a "mystery flavor" lollipop I started to guess what flavor it was. Not being able to guess what it was I looked at the inside of the wrapper that had the answer. It read "Funtom Cherry Flavor." What was a cherry? I was probably too much a of a peasant to know, honestly, but it tasted like a fruit. I settled with that as my final guess.

Just then I could feel something rub on my leg and I looked down to see Lioness. I stroked her golden fur a couple of times but Rainor didn't seem too happy with my reaction. He let out a loud _caw_ of disapproval, yet Lioness didn't seem to care as she purred.

"I'm not replacing you, Rainor." I used one hand to scratch under his chin, feeling like some sort of animal magnet at the moment.

Suddenly someone tapped the shoulder opposite from Rainor and I spooked, nearly hitting them in the process. It was the Undertaker. _Just my luck,_ I thought dreadfully.

"It appears your vacation needs to be cut short." He said all too casually.

"Huh?"

"I have some 'personal' business to attend to and I can't leave you behind."

I stayed silent and narrowed my eyes at the grinning fool.

"It's not tooo bad~. We're going on a luxury ship~!"

"I don't trust you. What's the catch?"

He put his hand to his chin "thoughtfully."

"Oh~... Just some basic combat?"

"You only trained me for one week."

"But, you're a quick learner and, you know, luxury ships are quite faaancy~..."

Even knowing he was bribing me I couldn't help but loosen up a bit.

"Come on~..." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and Rainor cawed uncomfortably.

"Fine. Just get off of me!" I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Good~! We set sail right now!"

Nearly choking on nothing but surprise I hissed, "You waited until right before?!"

"Surprise~!"

The Undertaker started to drag me away and Rainor fluttered off because of all the commotion. I could see Lioness _mew_ dejectedly from a distance and I started to feel horrible. _Why me?_

Now on the luxury ship the Undertaker brought me to a "first class suite" saying it was the fanciest of all the rooms and the biggest and I couldn't help but feel excited on the inside. Never had I been on a ship.

"We're here."

The Undertaker took a key from his mortician's coat (which had creeped people out on the way there, by the way) and unlocked the door with a light click, pushing it open.

I walked forward into the suite. The inside was lavish and posh with gold trim in every piece of furniture shining bright at me. The lamps had jewels dangling from them and the walls were covered with intricate patterns and paneling. There was a door that most likely lead to the bathroom and an arch that was open to the bedroom with a huge bed and bookcases. I could see why noble's were so selfish with their money, to tell you the truth…

"I don't care what you do today or tomorrow, but the last day is training time." Thinking of something he continued, "If you do go out though I suggest that you change into something a noble woman would wear. The low class such as you are not supposed to be aboard."

He took something from what little he had in his luggage and threw it. I caught it easily and looked at it. Oh the dread that came upon me… A dress.

"You have got to be joking." My mood plummeted.

"I'm not. Either you dress yourself or I will force it on you~."

"Fine, dammit." I hissed.

"Oh, foul language for a laaady. Oh, and you might want to swipe your hair to your other eye. It's for the best~." He exaggerated.

I ignored him and closed the door of the bathroom behind me, staring at the dress in my hands…

After slipping on the torture device I slammed my fist against the door with as much rage as I could possibly muster. The dress had luckily not been pink, the one color I hated most, but despite it being a nice crimson color it was still humiliating with all of the "girly" bows and the white gloves that covered my arms were uncomfortable. I opened the door and stepped out.

"You might want to to work on being less intimidating, Miss Eulalia." He said observing some paper at the desk. I took no interest in his words, stomping to the door that lead to the hallway and calming myself down.

"I'm going out. Anywhere without you is fine."

I turned my back to him and opened the door.

"Wait."

Before I even blinked something was attached to my hair.

"A bow~! How pretty."

I took a dagger from underneath my dress and pointed it at him.

"I'll be going now."

Sheathing it again I walked out, finally rid of him and his nearly perpetual grin and arrived at what seemed to be a bar not long after. I sat down at a table and tried, as "high class" as I could act, to order a glass of water from a waiter. He nodded with a smile and walked towards the bar.

I relaxed when the waiter was out of sight with a sigh and leaned back on the plush chair. I heard someone pull the chair out next to me and sit down.

"I don't see many young ladies with short hair but you look pretty with it."

My eyes met his, a bright green pair. _I'm not even going to bother cursing my bad luck anymore…_ I thought internally stressing. I was glad that I had followed the Undertaker directions to hide my green eye though. It had saved me in the sense of reapers, but not from the flirting...

"I see you have beautiful eyes too." He smiles slyly, "My name is Ronald Knox."

"My name is Erin Brindley." I decided on a new alias in my head cautiously. The waiter placed a glass of water in front of me and I thanked him.

"That's an odd name, if you don't mind me saying." He leaned on the table with his elbow.

"It's an Irish name." I smiled genuinely amused by his pick-up line before taking a sip of my water.

"Very nice." He glances around, "Are you here alone? I could always take you in."

"Pfft." I nearly spit my water out at that and started to laugh covering my face after swallowing.

"I never got that reaction before." He grinned but not in a flirty way this time.

"Don't expect it. You're quite funny." Thinking I had given him an idea I turned defensive again.

"Hmm…"

I had the rest of my water and saw him staring at the hair in front of my eye.

"Did something happen to your eye, miss?" He leaned in to inspect me closer and I backed off.

"I would rather not say. It happened as a child and I have had my hair this way ever since. Besides, who would want to see a ragged girl with an eye patch?" I said thinking about Lioness lonely on the streets to create believable sadness. Seeing as it became awkwardly quiet I got up and excused myself. It would be best that I told the Undertaker that a reaper was here. It might help with whatever he was doing.

 ***Ronald sits there awkwardly***

 **What a strange girl… I best get going, there's lots of work to do. Three days from today this ship will sink.**

 ***He makes his usual duck face that Grell taught him o3o***

 **If you enjoy my story and like what you see please leave a** **review** **for me~!**


	13. Chapter 12: Suspicions

**Today is your lucky day! I'm introducing another character in this chapter! Hehehe… Not much to say but enjoy~!**

After making my way down the hall I knocked on the door with my guard up. He was sure to do something annoying.

"Back already?" He grinned with delight.

"There's a reaper aboard the ship." I stated getting straight to the point.

"I figured this would happen…" He paused, his grin dropping and then returning, "But, do come in and tell me, miss."

 _Ugh… It must take a lot to rip that grin off of his face._ I thought pushing past him to the cushioned chair in the middle of the room to sit down. He closed the door and sat down across from me with his head in his hands.

"Tell me the details."

I collected my thoughts before beginning to talk, "His name was Ronald Knox. All he did was introduce himself to me though."

"Well I've never heard of him, he must be new… What did he look like?"

"I think he had blonde and black short hair but that's all."

I could see him forming an idea and dread crawled through me.  
"Why don't you get friendly with him? He doesn't see _you_ as a threat."

I sighed. To say the least, I was interested in a bit of sneaking around.

"Sounds good." I got up from the chair and was already about to walk out when he stopped me. (a very common occurrence)

"Something arrived oddly enough while you were gone." He held out a polished wood case and I took it from him slowly. Opening the case I picked up one of the daggers that lay inside it, bursting with happiness on the inside, of course. I let a smile slip past and thanked the Undertaker. I placed my old daggers in the case in exchange for the newer pair and walked in the direction of the deck. There was no doubt I would encounter Ronald again…

Scratch that. I haven't seen the guy in hours and now I was on the deck watching the sunset while leaning against the palm of my hand. There were only one or two people passing through taking a walk on the deck because the cold was setting in. He was busy doing his usual reaper duties still, I figured… I sighed feeling horribly bored all of a sudden.

"Enjoying the sunset?" Came the familiar voice nearly scaring me.

"I guess." I said casually. Silence followed and I shifted to my other arm, "What do you do for a living?" I asked.

Caught off guard I could see him thinking quickly.

"I tailor suits. As you can see I tailored my own." He pointed to himself proudly.

"Impressive. What's your business' name, Mr. Knox?" I smiled.

"Well… Since my father started it the business is called 'Knox Tailors.'"

"Very simple." I commented.

"Yeah." He sighed beside me and then perked up, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

I nodded deciding to go along with it and he grinned walking away to go to the bar just inside the ship. I took that time to relax a while.

Part of the night passed drinking some wine with the reaper which proved to be amusing seeing as he kept flirting with me to no avail.

"Who are you with though, miss?" He asked seriously out of nowhere.

"No one."

Surprisingly he didn't answer instead he started staring in the direction of something or someone. My gaze followed his to my side. There stood what I guessed was a man (due to the lack of feminine features) with long crimson hair and matching attire. He was standing fairly far away with his arms crossed until he started to trot over to where we were.

"You sure have some good taste, brat." He looked at Ronald with a smirk before his eyes turned to me. A grin of pointy teeth appeared on his face.

"I admire your red dress."

"Thank you." I attempted to answer as normal as possible.

"What is your name, young lady?"

"Erin Brindley, what is your name?"

"My name is Grell Sutcliff. Have you by any chance seen a hunk around here? He's a most handsome butler. With black hair and piercing crimson eyes! Ohhh!" He leaned on the table in an energetic burst; euphoric.

"Uh… No, I haven't…" I spoke softly noticing that the description had matched Sebastian, "Are you speaking of Sebastian?"

"Ah yes! Where is he?!" He slammed his hands down on the table and I flinched.

"I don't know. I only met him on my way into the ship." I lied hoping this wouldn't backfire eventually.

He let out a sigh before bursting with energy again, "Come, brat!"

"B-but…!" Ronald's eyes shot open.

"Just bring her with us I don't care! I just want Sebas-chan!" Grell tugged Ronald from his chair forcefully by the arm and I was pulled off my chair by him unexpectedly. Both Ronald and I were tripping over our own feet because Grell was moving so fast and when Grell stopped we both slammed into his back.

"Oh! Will dar-" Grell screamed happily getting cut off.

"Don't you dare." Will glared peering over Grell and Ronald.

I laughed nervously.

"You know her?" Ronald asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I best get going." I said turning around knowing I wouldn't be able to walk away, but still trying.

"Not so fast." He had clamped the back of my dress with his spear and I couldn't walk any further. It was then that I noticed he had seen my other eye, "I cannot let you go."

"Why?" I asked innocently, shrugging my shoulders. Both Grell and Ronald looked on from the side quietly.

"Not only am I under orders to watch after the red-headed imbecile, but I am lucky that I found you here."

Out of surprise I asked, "Why?"

"Because you're under suspicion by the organization. I advise you stay away from any mysterious figures if you don't want to be hunted like a rogue reaper."

There was a long pause as he was contemplating his answer and he relaxed.

He pointed his spear to Grell and then to Ronald while talking, "You. Come with me. You. Don't slack off and don't talk to her."

"Ooohhh! Any time, Will!" Grell dashed off after Will trying to cling to him.

"Yes, sir." Ronald watched him walk out of sight, "I didn't expect that, Miss Erin." Ronald chortled seemingly ignoring Will's warning to not talk to me.

I turned my back to him and walked off.

"Hey. Wait!" He caught up to me, "What's suspicious about you anyway?"

"I don't know." I lied in a smooth manner.

He became silent looking at his watch.

"I got all night."

"Even if I was suspicious I wouldn't tell you, Ronald."

I went deep into my thoughts thinking about how the Undertaker had said I should try to find out more. I might have to sacrifice my freedom in order to know… After all, it seemed like he wanted to trust me.

"How can I trust you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I never asked to be wrapped up in your supernatural world."

With a dejected look he put his hands in his pant pockets.

"We can meet tomorrow, but that's all we can do. It's on you if you get caught."

With a silent but interested nod he smiled slyly.

"Good night."

I ducked in through a door in the side of the ship to head back to the suite. I was tired and didn't feel like talking anymore. I would tell the Undertaker in the morning, I suppose…

"Riiise and shiiine, Eulalia~!" The sound of the Undertaker's creepy voice broke through my sleepy haze and I nearly punched him when I felt something touch my face.

"What the hell?!" I shot up staring him down with a harsh stare.

"Hehehe. Any news to share from last night?"

He had been sitting on the end of the bed while I sat upright.  
"Actually, I do. It's probably not the news you want to hear though."

"Oh?..." I could see his face darken despite the hair covering his eyes.

"William, the reaper, said I am under suspicion and that I should stay away from any mysterious 'figures.'"

"So they caught on that fast?" He seemed to be in thought but I continued.

"They also mentioned something about being hunted like a rogue reaper. My question being, what are rogue reapers?"

Without turning to me and still seeming in thought he answered.

"Reapers who aren't part of their Organization; castaways, strays. That would be me." He grinned innocently.

"They are hunting you then?" The thought dawned on me and he nodded.

"But I'm not thaaat baaad~. Besides, it's only a mutual benefit. I'll help you and you'll help me. Then you'll be free."

His grin widened and although I felt uneasy I got out from under the covers and walked to the bathroom to put on that awful dress and horrifying bow in my hair.

After a few minutes I emerged with the Undertaker still sitting on my bed. Noticing he was still lost in thought I went to tap him on the shoulder but before I could he spoke quietly.

"We train tomorrow."

With that I retracted my hand and left the room confused as usual. I would be heading to the deck again. _I sure do miss Lioness…_ I confessed in my mind.

I stopped in my tracks, snapping out of my sadness and opened my eyes wide. Sebastian and Ciel stood with some nobles talking...

 **{Deleted Scene 1:}**

 **Ronald: "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! What's so suspicious abo-"**

 ***Eulalia punches him on the jaw with an angry face on***

 **Me: "Cut!"**

 **{Deleted scene 2:}**

 **Undertaker: "Riiise and shiiine, Eulalia~!**

 ***Eulalia freaks out and punches the Undertaker half asleep***

 **Me: "Ugh… Cut!"**

 **If you enjoy my story then please leave a** **review** **! Reviews give me the new ideas and inspiration I need! I thank everyone that has so far since I never thought I would even get one, to tell you the truth. Goodbye~!**


	14. Chapter 13: Stagnant

**I will start out this chapter by saying that the best thing is reading your reviews. It makes me happy when I know some people are enjoying what I write, especially since this is my first story! Also, I have been trying to drag the Campania out because I'm afraid that I'll catch up too fast. Thank you everyone and, as always, enjoy and stay patient~!**

I froze in my tracks. There stood the infamous Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive just feet away from me. I ducked into the crowd and was ready to relax when an all too familiar face popped up in front of mine and I jumped in surprise.

"Fancy meeting you here, my lady." He snickered menacingly before continuing, "Would you mind talking for a moment?"

"I do mind."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, my lady." He tugged me out of the crowd I was hiding in previously and I fought back with all my might, trying not to make a scene.

"Let me go, dammit!" I hissed quietly, wrestling his iron grip to no avail, "Where are we going?" My eyes narrowed and he quickly, after checking his surroundings, pushed me out onto the empty deck.

"What the hell are you doing?" I crossed my arms with him standing in front of me.

"I must know why you are here." His crimson eyes flickered as he spoke.

"I'm on vacation but it doesn't seem I can ever catch my breath with you around." I spat.

"I didn't know I was that breath taking to you. How touching." He jeered.

"Cut it."  
"Tell me the truth and I will. Otherwise, I have all day." I could see the grin clearly plastered on his face and silence sunk in.

"You'll have to get back to Ciel eventually." I stated calmly, leaning against the wall with a smirk on my face. That smirk wouldn't last long as I quickly got bored though, making small talk to irritate him in the meantime.

"How is your day so far, butler sir?" I asked.

"Fine." His answer was short and simple. He started stepping forward with a every question I asked.

"What kind of food do you like?"

"None." One step.

"Is that your natural eye color?"  
"Yes." Two steps.

With every question his voice got more malicious and yet I simply ignored it. I could tell he was chained on Ciel's orders, otherwise I would probably be dead by now.

"Can you make Polish cuisine?"

"Of course." Another step.

"Perogies?"

"The finest of them all." Sebastian chortled devilishly and I became wary when I saw how close he had gotten.

Perogies; those delicious, potato and cheese-stuffed treats I loved so much. Sadly, the Undertaker's secrets came first.

"I already told you. I'm here on vacation." I pushed at his chest with both hands. He didn't budge or sway which only made me more frustrated with each second passing.

"Let us make a deal. I will leave you alone… But only until the day after tomorrow. After that I will hunt you down."

Although I disliked the tone of his voice and the way he said 'hunt you down' I didn't have any other choice, so I gave a quick nod of reluctant approval. I started moving but he slammed a hand down on the wall to stop me.

"You must also tell me your _real_ name though. I will know if you're telling the truth." He smiled a fake smile.

"Erin Brindley." I replied confidently even though it was a lie.  
"I have a feeling you're not telling the truth, my lady." He prodded.

With a long pause in between I sucked it up and answered truthfully.

"Eulalia. I don't have a last name, butler sir." I gritted my teeth, smacking his hand out of my way and glaring daggers in his direction until he was out of sight. Can nothing good happen to me? I stared at the deck watching my shoes peek from under my horrid dress as I walked. Then I bumped into something and quickly gaining my balance, looked up.

"Something on your mind?" Ronald teased leaning against the wall of the ship.

"Are you available for that date you promised?"

"Date? Pfft. I'm sorry I didn't catch the hint that this was a date."

"Well, that's what I heard at least…" He mumbled making a weird face.

"I'm available though." I answered and he perked up a bit automatically.

"I went around the ship a bit more and found out it has another restaurant. How about we go there?"

"Sounds good."

He locked his arm in mine unexpectedly and I turned hot. _I'm not used to this…_ I thought in silence, being lead to the restaurant by Ronald. I had a feeling this day would go by dreadfully slow.

At the doors of the small restaurant a waiter came up to us immediately and set a table for us. Ronald seemingly speeding in front of the waiter pulled out the chair for me with a grin of satisfaction and let me sit down, pushing the chair in afterwards. The waiter ignored Ronald's swift actions and went on by placing menus in front of us, bowing, and asking what we would like to drink. Looking back on what had happened with Sebastian I quickly answered.

"A simple glass of Sherry, please." Even if I wasn't a fan of alcohol, I felt I needed it…

"I'll have the same as her."

The waiter bowed yet again and departed from our table after jotting down our order of drinks.

"What has you ordering alcohol today?"

"Nothing much." I said hoping to avoid the question.

"You're a tough book to read."

"It's a gift." I smirked, "A book too easy to read is one without meaning."

He chortled quietly and I leaned my head on a hand. I started to think of a good question I could ask him. I might as well learn as much as possible since he seemed cooperative at the moment. Then I thought of a priceless question.

"So… What's it like to become a reaper?"

"Hm..." He tilted his head, "Very difficult. Training was like trying to work with Grell; nearly impossible. There are several subjects you need to ace before even thinking about working in the division I'm in. I passed, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." He bragged a bit while explaining.

"Interesting." I commented.

The waiter arrived at the table with a tray and places our drinks down one at a time.

"Thank you." I said and sipped at the wine.

"Would you like to order some food, sir or madame?" The waiter asked.

Seeing how neither of us looked at the menu yet we both gave it a quick look over. The menu was mainly Italian dishes, but there were a few German dishes on it that caught my eye. One being...

"Could I get the sauerbraten, please?"

"Of course. And you, sir?"

"I will have some spaghetti."

"Of course. I will be back with your food momentarily."

And off the waiter went again leaving us in our silent corner. I took a sip of my wine and sighed.

"Speaking of, why are you here?" I asked craftily.

"I can't tell you, Eulalia." _Sod…_ I thought. Will must have been spreading the news of my real name. That and Ronald wasn't as open as before.

"Am I right to guess Will told you?"

He nodded.

"It's a much prettier name than Erin." I denied the laughter that was creeping up my throat and instead smiled at him.

"Thank you." I replied gracefully.

After a moment's pause he took a sip of his drink and leaned back against the chair comfortably.

"Any other questions?"

I too relaxed in my chair and focused on my glass thinking of another question.

"What about your death scythe?"

"I had to hide it since it's too big to carry around." He pouted angrily, "I'm sure you'll see it soon… Hehe." He laughed nervously.

"Something is going to happen?" My hope revived when he slipped his tongue.

"Maybe it won't do any harm…" I heard him mutter before he collected himself, "This ship is going to sink the day after tomorrow."

His words struck surprise into me and I contemplated something in my head. _Sebastian was planning to catch me before the ship sunk,_ I thought angrily.

"Something wrong?"

"I'll let you know this in exchange. There's a devil aboard this ship."

Ronald's brows furrowed and his whole face tensed while he leaned forward. Just as he opened his mouth a plate of spaghetti and sauerbraten was placed in front of us. I sighed quietly in relief when he backed down and instead focused on his food.

"Looks good." He commented casually.

We both had our meals and before long we were going our separate ways. After what I told him he seemed stuck in his mind and I couldn't blame him. I easily became bored and decided that resting for today would be for the best.

"Back already?" The Undertaker was back to normal; normal being awkward as Hell. He was rolling around on his bed while I just stood there staring at the abnormal man.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Truth be told, I got bored without you around, my Eulalia." He grinned in a dubious way that sent chills down my spine. He sat up on the bed and stared at me.

"What are we going to do for fun. Hmmm~?"

"I don't know. Figure it out yourself! I'm just going to get myself out of this iron maiden."

I grabbed my old, comfy, much-needed clothes and swapped my dress out for them. They reminded me of Rainor and Lioness though… My pants even have flecks of golden fur strewn on them and my shoulders drooped. I opened the bathroom door and jumped.

"Damnit." I pushed the Undertaker out of my way, cursing in the act. I pulled the chair out from the desk and took a piece of blank paper.

"Watcha' doing~?" He creeped over my shoulder.

"Drawing Lioness."

"Oooh. The little kitty~?"

"Yes. Now stop stalking me." I elbowed him without looking but he didn't budge. I whipped my head around only to have my face collide with his. Not noticing what happened for a few seconds I turned red and burst, pushing him to the ground effortlessly.

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

"Hehehe…"

 **{Deleted Scene 1:}**

 **Ronald: "Are you available for that date you promised?"**

 **Eulalia: "Date? Pfft. I'm sorry I didn't catch the hint that this was a date."**

 **Ronald: *Leans on Eulalia* "What, you don't like dates? You're pretty fast."**

 **Eulalia: -_-***

 **Me: "Eulalia, please don't punch him again!" ;-;'**

 **Yes, this chapter was slow, but I can't make these chapter fly! If I did there wouldn't any left. Please bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or not because it was so slow, but you can still leave a** **review** **! Thank you~!**


	15. Chapter 14: Amber in the Dark

**{Important:} So… I disappeared to take a holiday break without warning. That I apologize for, but if you celebrate any Winter holiday then you understand. I also delved a bit into Eulalia's mind and used a different POV (point of view). Also, since life is becoming busier then usual I will be updating less frequently. Please enjoy this much needed chapter~!**

After settling down and cooling off from the incident with the Undertaker I started to draw again. Yet, as soon as I got halfway through the drawing he got bored and started to munch on cookies, making a noise so loud I could've mistaken him for a cow. I knew he was doing it on purpose so I dragged on and hummed a tune while drawing Lioness' eyes.

"I'm bored so how about we train instead?" He asked with a mouthful.

"How are we supposed to train in this room?"

"Never thought of that..."

I looked back at him and he shrugged falling back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Turning back to my drawing I started shading Lioness' fur and, yet again, I was stopped. By none other than the Undertaker.

"We could say we're putting on a display?"

Letting the idea sink in, I replied, "That sounds reckless. Also, we can't put on a display for the whole day; which is how long I would need to train."

The Undertaker hopped up, dug some things from his chest, and walked into the bathroom quietly.

Shortly after that the Undertaker burst out, clapping his hands onto my shoulders. He had changed into a tailcoat, dress pants, loafers, a top hat, and even a short brown wig. Makeup covered his scars and I couldn't even recognize him, which was clearly the point. He removed something from behind his back which I observed; a pale blue dress like the red one except for it's length which probably came down to the knees.

"Get into the dress!"

"B-but!" I widened my eyes. The agony of wearing a dress that short riddled my face.

"I told you before, if you don't dress yourself I will do it for you~!" He reached his hand for my jacket with a grin.

"Don't." I bit his hand and hissed this at him. He retracted his hand in pain and I grabbed the cursed thing, dashing to the bathroom to contemplate life.

Not much later I stepped out from the bathroom with a grim expression and an urge to stretch the dress down to the floor.

"Why the hell would you make me wear this." I demanded bluntly.

"It's easier to move in is all. Come on~!" He pulled me by the hand out the door and I held the dress down with one hand, glaring daggers into his back defiantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My lovely apprentice and I will now be putting on a duel. If you would make room for our display, we would much appreciate it."

The ocean of people parted into a circle for us and they all spoke in hush whispers around us and the Undertaker, who had been keeping two swords on each side of his waist, tossed one to me. I caught it and fixed it in my grip while he too did the same. Noticing I was prepared he made the first move. I defended, blocking with my sword and pushing him away, slashing towards his side. He blocked this time and threw me off my balance, that I was quick to regain. I glided to the side and he followed my movements as I looked for an opening, but he was skilled. After all, he is my teacher no matter how annoying he is.

I kept my form neat when I made a sudden stop, but nothing would flaw his skill. He grinned and jabbed forward. I was swift to jump to the side and swing down at his exposed arm, but he pulled back just in time. I saw a familiar flicker is green and darted my eyes quickly to see Ronald standing on the rim of the crowd. The Undertaker noticed glancing at Ronald for only a split second before making another move. This time I countered, blocking his blow and aiming for his vulnerable chest. My sword stopped, aimed at his heart, poking into his tailcoat. He grinned, sheathed his sword, and clapped me on the back.

"You don't want to mess with this girl." The crowd clapped and some laughed, but all seemed impressed. In a lower voice the Undertaker said to me, "You're free until I figure out something tomorrow." He took the sword from my hand and walked away, seeming to disappear into the cramped deck.

The people dispersed and soon everything was back to normal. _Ronald…_ I thought. I turned in the direction where I saw Ronald and he was waiting there, back against the rail. I walked to him and he stared at me with an odd expression.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"My old swordsmanship mentor. It seems he was on this cruise too so we figured we would have a duel."

Ronald sighed and silence was between us for a few moments.

"Don't you think this cruise is awfully boring?"

"I suppose. We don't have the choice to get off though."

He perked and scuffled away but not before saying quickly, "I got to go."

I watched him run off down the deck and not much later Will appeared around the other corner.

After watching Ronald run off I went to back to the room. Now that he mentioned it I felt extremely bored. The Undertaker talked to me about tomorrow and said he found somewhere to train below deck. Not knowing to what to do I decided to sleep out the day and mope around the room. Truth be told, I just wanted this journey to end already. I missed Lioness, I missed Rainor, and I missed roaming the streets with them…

I woke up and rolled around in the bed. My body couldn't rest anymore even though it was the middle of the night. The room was a deep pitch black. A pitch black I more or less feared. Longing for light I looked about for a candle and matches. I reached for the table at the side of my bed, but they were gone. Now I was panicking, the dark seemed the seep into my head and edge me into unconsciousness. It was the opposite from when I was around Lioness or Rainor. They always made me feel so safe.

My hair stood on end when something suddenly flickered in the corner; an amber hue reflecting. I could hear the slow and barely audible breathing of something there. Something was watching me. It could see me in the blindingly black room, but I could not see it.

I sat still not knowing what to do. I could make out it's eyes as I tried to calm down, it's amber eyes. It resembled the color of Rainor's, in fact. Such a beautiful color. I shook my head and closed my eyes, bringing my knees to my chest and burying my face. My consciousness ebbed away from me.

{Very short Undertaker POV:}

I stretched and yawned with drool running down the side of my mouth onto the the bed. Wiping it away I sat up and kicked my legs over the side and looked over to Eulalia's side of the room. _That's odd,_ I thought curiously.

She sat with her knees propped up and her face hidden behind them.

I hopped up and walked over. She didn't react or shift away.

"Eulalia? Wake up~..." I snuck up on her side and whispered in her ear, but still, she didn't budge. I reached for one of her arms, but before I could reach her she toppled onto her side. In a flash she reacted and her eyes shot open and her breathing escalated. Her eyes darted around before landing on me. The way she's acting is too peculiar for her.

{Eulalia's POV:}

My eyes locked with the Undertaker's and I felt my muscles go limp. I don't want him to see me like _this_. I don't want him, of all people, to know my fears. Tearing my eyes away from his confused expression and I got out of bed, glancing at the corner from last night. I could feel my heart tremble in my chest when I remembered last night.

"Eulalia?" The Undertaker was still crouched where he had been.

"It's nothing of your concern so don't ask questions." I replied exhaustedly.

I could see curiosity in his eyes, but also something I couldn't quite distinguish. Certainly it couldn't be worry. I ignored him and started to go about my usual business slowly. Shoving myself into the red dress, fixing my hair in the mirror, and exiting the room to find somewhere quiet.


	16. Chapter 15: Living Dead

**{Important:} Hello~! I decided since the wait for the big fight is so boring, I should just do a bit of a time skip. I didn't want to bore anyone with the last, very uneventful day. Although I had to add a bunch of boring long dialogue from the book for it to make sense, I tried to narrow it down as much as I could. It gets better when the fight actually starts so stay tuned! Also, this is a** **really** **long chapter. If you enjoy reading Eulalia's story then you can favorite, follow, or review to support me. Enjoy~!**

{Day 4: Day of the Campania's Fall:}

I woke up without incidence the next morning and warned the Undertaker about the ship, which he didn't seem surprised about. Instead he told me to come back at dusk and I decided not to question it.

Now walking briskly down the corridor I began wearily thinking about the other night. I couldn't help but feel uneasy even though I had hallucinated that creature. Yet it seemed all too real the way it's eyes glowed. Perhaps I had only imagined a devil because of Sebastian's presence on the ship. I shrugged off my worries and continued on down the hall. Not before being wrenched into a nearby room, of course.

"Wha-!?" I raised my voice.

"Shhhhh… It's just me." I glanced up to see Ronald smirking and shook off his hand.

"And why am I in your room?" I questioned.

"I thought it might help to tell you that the Campania is sinking at night tomorrow."

"So, you had to drag me in here for that?"

"It's classified… That's not the point though. Just don't go to sleep or you might be in my book for collection tomorrow."

"Then I won't. Goodbye." I spun around and walked out without another peep.

{Ronald's Forever Alone POV:}

"She's so cold to me and we didn't even talk yesterday..." I whispered quietly to myself, standing there. _Maybe I'll just stalk from a distance today..._

{Eulalia's POV:}

I had arrived at the front of the ship per usual and sat down on a deck chair. It was actually early afternoon which I was lucky for. Especially seeing as tonight was going to be tiringly hectic and I let it sink in that the water's were cold as ice and that the only thing keeping the water a liquid was it's currents. Currents were yet another problem if I were to fall into the frigid waters.

I looked over the rail and watched the waves reach up and fall down. I could feel an ache forming deep inside my stomach. Taking a deep breath of salty air I exhaled slowly.

The hours I spent walking about the ship were tedious and filled with unease. It was now dusk and I could see a very faint fog cloud the sun, but there were no clouds in sight. Just a polychrome sky of blue, purple, pink, orange, and red which I observed. It dulled with time and with the darkness came tangible distress. Remembering the Undertaker's orders I got up from the chair and walked back inside to the suite.

When I arrived at the suite the Undertaker was nowhere in sight. I checked the bathroom and even under the beds thinking he might be pulling some foolish prank on me, but to no avail. That was when I saw a note sitting on top of the unfinished drawing of Lioness. I picked it up and read the surprisingly neat handwriting.

 _Change of plans. I've gone to check on something. I'm afraid I won't be back for the entire night. Just make sure you stay safe and don't fall asleep, little Eulalia. I'll see you back at the mortuary!_

I stood there bewildered after reading it.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I thought aloud.

I crumpled the paper into a ball and went to go collect my clothes but fate wouldn't have that. I huge tremor shook the ship and it croaked in agony. Without hesitation I ran in the direction of the deck. The Campania was beginning to sink.

Masses of people were gathered atop the deck looking to get on an escape boat. The men were giving farewells to their wives and children as they decided to stay behind. That's when I also saw Sebastian holding Ciel in his arms as they were heading down to the First-class area where I had just ran out of.

I stalked back in there making sure to stay behind each corner until they were out of ears reach and when they turned a corner I would trot over to the next. Turning the corner I could see Sebastian stop and a man with light, long hair stepped out from the other corner. I observed seeing four men carrying a device behind the stranger, but I was too far away to hear what he was saying. After watching them converse back and forth for a few more moments Sebastian and Ciel both struck the pose I had done for the Undertaker and I nearly broke. I briefly ducked behind the corner and cleared it from my head before looking back again.

They were all on the move and I hid from corner to corner watching silently as they walked towards a wide door. That was when I noticed the Undertaker turning his head to Ciel. I could see the faint movement of his lips as he spoke and then he turned back around. They turned into the room and with luck in my favor they also left the door hanging open.

I deftly peeked around the door I had concealed myself behind and observed them going down the stairs while Sebastian stopped near the top of them.

The device was placed in the middle of the stairs. The light haired man began to raise his voice, ranting on about the machine and Ronald and Grell suddenly appeared on the balcony not far from the door along with another stranger. _Who the hell are all these people?_ I thought, terribly confused.

I was brought out of my head when I heard a rumbling from the corridor and the windows shattered. In surprise I ran away from the noise unsheathed my daggers defensively. I observed the creatures who moaned and stretched their hands, writhing on broken glass. They weren't human, but they looked human. They were dead but at the same time alive. The confusion and the ruckus blocked out any noise as I tensed.

"Eulalia?" Ronald whispered at me as only for me to hear. Not having any choice on where to go I snuck up to and slowly stood beside him to blend in. "What are you doing here!?"

Good question.

"I heard a commotion but then I got trapped by those… things." I whispered back to him avoiding talk about the Undertaker.

The light haired man shouted at the man by Ronald, "Why, Rian! The device you crafted is useless!"

The man called Rian yelled, but not at the light haired man, "You bastard! Did you deceive me!?"

"What a farce this is!" Grell who had become impatient said, wiping out all the living dead around us and hopping down from the balcony. Ronald glanced over his shoulder and so did I. Grell was springing straight for the light haired man with his chainsaw.

"Hey, wait, Mister Sutcliff, sir!" He shouted as Grell jabbed forward with the chainsaw. In only a flush of silver hair the Undertaker blocked Grell's attack with an inscribed wooden stick.

"Wha-!?" Everyone seemed to shout in unison and yet I still remained quiet.

"Hee! Hee…! It's been ages since I laughed this hard…" The Undertaker turned his head to the right. "Wouldn't you agree with me, hmm? My little grim reapers?"

Grell leapt up in an escape muttering something under his breath as he did so and the Undertaker fanned out his cloak to reveal several more inscribed planks. His hat fell to the ground before he effortless sent the inscribed planks darting towards Grell. The glass that was also the roof of the room shattered, sending shards hurling towards everyone in the room.

"Ahh. How sad it iiis…" The Undertaker exhaled, letting the plank rest on his shoulder with a hand ruffling up his bangs. "That laughter should vanish from this place."

"Undertaker…!?" Ciel exclaimed, shielded from the glass by Sebastian who started to turn around.

"He masked his presence most skillfully. His eyes have always been hidden so well, so it escaped even my notice." Sebastian explained.

The Undertaker's eyes met mine for a split second before turning to Ronald's.

"Mister Sutcliff, sir! Those eyes…" Ronald said catching on.

Grell shifted his glasses and looked to the Undertaker saying, "Yes. That chartreuse phosphorescence, without a doubt, can only belong to… a grim reaper!"

Undertaker stood calmly and replied by laughing and saying, "How nostalgiiic! It's been at least half a century since I was last called that."

Rian burst around the balcony rushing down the stairs towards the Undertaker.

"Explain yourself! You said I could control those corpses with this device!"

The Undertaker put a finger to his chin. "Did I now, truly?"

"So you tricked me… It was all I lie!?"

He now raised his arms in a shrug. "Well, you seeee… I found it comical that you were earnestly attempting to resurrect the dead…"

"And what of our singular desire to bring the whole world into health and wellbeing!?" Rian pushed.

"That was your desire, right? Besides!" The Undertaker grinned bigger. "You are not capable of bringing the dead back to life by the power of the medical knowledge in your grasp."

Rian collapsed onto his knees in defeat, his dream being destroyed before him. "H-how could this be…?"

"Undertaker! So you're saying you master minded the Aurora Society to resurrect the dead?"

He put a finger to his lips. "That's a secret- Is what I'd like to say, but you have paid for information innumerable times with that phoenix pose of yours, earl." He raised a hand in gesture. "'Twas indeed I who produced these reanimated corpses."

"To what end!?" Ciel shouted demandingly.

"Well, let's seeee. At first, it was probably… simple curiosity toward humans." The Undertakers continued slowly. "Grim reapers extract human souls from bodies and bring cinematic records to their ends. Day after day. Matter-of-factly. However, one day, after I'd done just that, day in day out, something occurred to me. What would happen if there was a sequel after those endings?"

"You're telling me you edited their cinematic records?" Grell asked looking grim.

"Why not use your powers and have a looksee at their records?" The Undertaker pointed to the living dead trapped on the opposite balcony.

Grell jumped and gored one of them, records spilled out revealing the person's memories and…

I cocked my head to the side. The Undertaker with a fake mustache dancing around happily… I put a hand to my head in disbelief ignoring the comments of everyone else.

"The flesh, under the notion that "my life continues on" began moving again without its soul!" He said excitedly.

"All living beings instinctively attempt to make up for what they lack. And in seeking their "souls" the attempt to rip open the bodies of living humans."

"I'm going to be sick." Ciel said.

"You really have lost your mind." Sebastian muttered from his spot.

The Undertaker chortled once again, "I never imagined we'd run into an iceberg, though. I've been saved the trouble of making this ship sink, so it's a matter of killing two bird with one stone!"

"The more I hear, the more we can't overlook this." I could hear Grell say below me as I had still been on the balcony overlooking the lounge.

"No doubt. He ain't wearing specs. Is he one of those "deserters" we get once every blue moon?" Ronald asked, leaning on his death scythe. Which comically was a lawn mower…

"On top of your breach of conduct, I shant forgive your sin of harming a girl's face!" Grell shouted getting progressively angry.

They both charged at the Undertaker but Grell made contact first. Seeing Sebastian targeting Ronald I darted towards him, but not before Ronald was struck by Sebastian's leg. I slashed down at Sebastian's leg but only just missed him as he pulled his leg back. Ronald had been sent flying across the room from the force of Sebastian's kick.

Now I was stuck with Sebastian though as he held his ground taking out a knife to deflect my blade. My daggers made of a grim reaper's metal cut effortlessly through his knife, embedding itself into his right shoulder. Sebastian lurched back dislodging my blade in from himself in disbelief.

"So, you decided to mix with him of all folk?" Sebastian said with a disgusted glare.

"The first one to get to him wins." Ronald cuts in recuperating from the blow Sebastian landed on him.

The Undertaker chortled, "This is just like rabbit hunting…" He said confidently. "Now, then. Who will be the hunted rabbit?"

Everyone moved at once including me, but I could see Sebastian's eyes follow Ronald. Grell was the one focusing on the Undertaker, raising his chainsaw with a grin. I altered my course to follow Grell's movements, but the Undertaker blocked his attack and by the next attack the plank was cut in two by the chainsaw. Caught off guard the Undertaker kicked off of Grell's back and lunged atop Ronald's, making his glasses fly off his face when he cut him off. Without hesitation I caught his specs and tossed them to him, deflecting a knife from Sebastian that nearly pierced the skin of my forehead. The Undertaker had engaged Sebastian who managed to cut one of the wood planks into pieces before retreating. I ran over to the Undertaker and stood to his side.

"Come, come. What's the matter? Is this all the three of you can manage?" The Undertaker taunted. Both Grell and Ronald mumbled for a moment and then ran at us again. I held off Ronald and the Undertaker held off Grell.

"A death scythe is supposed to be able to cut through anything…! So how come you two can parry our death scythes!?"

"There is one thing, isn't there? One thing that it can't cut through." The Undertaker smiled, his eyes full of fight.

"You don't mean…!?" Ronald exclaimed loudly.

The Undertaker slashed upward and the both of them went flying, a large gash now in their chests. They fell to the ground, blood spattering profusely around them.

"Those are…" Grell managed propping on his elbows to see. "Death scythes!"

The Undertaker stood proudly with the scythe glaring in the light menacingly.

 **Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them in a horrible way! I'm going to leave before you kill me, so… Goodbye~!**


	17. Chapter 16: Deep Waters

**Yup. This chapter is definitely late. It would be a miracle if I could release a chapter on time. Life has been much more lively than usual so I found myself not finding much time to write this. I apologize for that and hope this chapter is as good as the others. Enjoy~!**

The Undertaker stood proudly with his scythe glaring in the light menacingly.

"I see." Sebastian stated, "In the presence of many death scythes, the motto that a death scythe can cut through anything becomes a falsehood."

A scraped up Ronald but in. "Don't they get collected unconditionally when a grim reaper retires?"

"I found it hard to part with mine as we'd been together for so long, As for her death scythe, I have connections." He gave them all a cheeky smile and raised the scythe above his head. "Now! Shall I try hunting you down instead?"

He swung down the scythe which veered off to the right making the scythe collide with a nearby pillar. Thinking quick as all eyes with diverted to him I ran to a pillar behind the broken one, rightfully so. Sebastian, being a devil, effortlessly threw table after table at the Undertaker.

"It's no use." The Undertaker shouted, easily slicing through all the tables.

I could see Sebastian's shadow dart behind him and without time to spare I lunged forward, catching him unaware as he spoke, "I simply wanted to get inside the wide reach of-"

With all my strength I pierced the flesh of his back, retracting my blade quickly to avoid his incoming arm.

The Undertaker had turned around in the meantime dragging Sebastian's attention back to him. Even still Sebastian spared him no time and kicked out at him, missing. The Undertaker was already gracefully flipping over him, flying through the air only to land by Ciel's side, "Then." He grabbed a fistful of Ciel's shirt. "I shall do the same."

Sebastian's eyes shot open wide and glowed faintly, seeming to radiate in anger at the Undertaker. With blinding speed Sebastian was upon me instead. But, even with my daggers slicing open his flesh he managed to grab a hold of my left arm, twisting it painfully in the wrong direction. When I made an attempt to use my other arm he too twisted that one.

"As will I." Sebastian hissed threateningly. I could feel my grip loosen on my daggers and a clang rang out when they fell. "I must say I'm quite disappointed in your apprentice. Shall I finish her?" He tightened his grip and twisted harder than before. I looked up to see the Undertaker looking back down at me, seeming clouded in thought. I heard my left shoulder pop and a sharp pain sparked on it. The Undertaker heard this and tossed Ciel aside. But only the pain in my intact shoulder faded when Sebastian jumped for him. Ciel would surely be injured, even killed, without Sebastian to catch him. I could see opportunity in the Undertaker's eyes though and I soon knew why when he swung his scythe down and through Sebastian's back.

"I'll have you show me your cinematic record." Time slowed when the Undertaker said this. The blood spraying from Sebastian's body glittered almost beautifully before a story unfolded before our eyes. The story of Sebastian and Ciel, and of their covenant. But consciousness evaded me and I was swept into the darkness with aching arms.

Perhaps it was sudden incline of that ship that woke me or just luck at long last, but my eyes shot open quickly. My arms ached and I was confused but I managed to grab hold of and sheath my daggers before seemingly dropping to my death. _This is not my fate_ , I thought falling in slow motion. I could hear shrieks of terror surrounding me until something caught me by the hand and I snapped out of it. I blinked up at my savior still feeling dazed. Familiar silver locks draped down near my face and neon eyes stared down at me. He hoisted and helped me up onto the side of the pillar he was hanging onto and I relaxed. I watched on resting my sore arms when Grell decided to attack the Undertaker head on. The Undertaker blocked the attack and when Grell went to strike again he dodged it, jumping to the pillar behind me.

Suddenly the ship jerked and I could tell it was sinking further.

"Aren't you reaperlings about to run out of time?" The Undertaker questioned.

"I'm no Cinderella. You won't catch me running of home when there's a fine Prince among men!" Grell shouted confidently, charging in one more time until his head snapped to the side. Ronald's body pelted into his side and they both went flying into a wall.

"I say! How soft the youth of today are!" Sebastian grinned, resting his arm against Ronald's lawnmower. "Is it not a little behind the times of you to depend solely on your death scythes?"

I could hear the ship groan and started to hurriedly climb up the sideways rail. When I went to reach for the next bar a hand instead grabbed mine and yanked me up. I looked down at the water that was gushing from the ship's side, lucky to be safe. It was a short lived moment as I noticed that both Grell and Sebastian were now rushing towards him. I unsheathed a dagger with my right hand just to be safe when Sebastian kicked at us, his leg just missing my head as I dodged to my right. I gave his leg a clean cut before it retracted.

The Undertaker seeing opportunity again, retreated onto yet another pillar. Not before taking my hand one last time and dragging me up with him. Mid-'flight' I saw something, a chain, falling towards Ciel's outstretched hand. I attempted to grab hold of it to no avail. The chain fell into Ciel's palm and when the Undertaker noticed atop the safety of the pillar his eyes shot open. His eyes calmed and he spoke aloud.

"Lord Earl. Please take it with you and treat it with care. As it is my treasure."

He glanced towards me for a split second, thinking quietly, before raising his scythe with both arms.

"Wait, Undertaker!" Ciel cried out.

"Let's meet again." He said right before he swept his scythe.

Right at that moment the ship gave out, snapping in two, too weak from the pressure. Everyone's vision was blurred by the water and shrapnel and an almost deafening creak could be heard.

"Eulalia, get on my back." I heard the Undertaker shout and through the blur I saw him crouched, waiting. The water roared louder than before as I was knocked off my feet by it. The cold water paralysed me and the current choked the air from my lungs. I was being dragged further into the dark ocean in seconds that seemed like hours. My left arm was pierced with pain and I was unable to use it. _Undertaker. I have a feeling I won't be coming back,_ I thought seeing the moon light fade.

Something grabbed onto the side of my dress and I was tugged up faster than I had sunken down. Even then I could feel the salty water trying to suffocate me, forcing it's way into my nose and mouth.

The air finally touch my skin when I was hauled up into the safety of a boat and all I could do was cough up the water in exchange for air. I greedily took sharp breaths and propped myself with the one arm I had. My eyes regained their focus and landed on someone I would rather not meet. He pushed his specs up with one hand and his eyes gleamed with suspicion. William T. Spears.

I cleared my throat from the salt and spoke cheekily, "Lovely meeting you here." With a smile, of course.

"I'll spare you for the time being until I find those idiots." He spat half to himself directing his eyes to the water again. His spear shot out and soon both Grell and Ronald were hoisted into the boat.

"Good grief. Wake up! Grell Sutcliff! Ronald Knox!" He shouted nearly bashing their faces in.

Grell coming to his senses noticed William, exclaiming, "Oh, Willll! you came to get me!"

Will ignored this and plunged Grell into the water with disgusted look on his face.

"I have not come here to get anybody. We will set to the work of retrieval without delay, do you hear?" Will pushed Grell deeper into the water.

"But..! We're all worn out, in case you hadn't noticed…" Ronald shouted with a swollen face.

Still facing Grell, Will explained, "I will require you to return to headquarters and submit your report immediately after we've finished our collections here. Your report to the transgressor, that is." He pushed his specs up once more, pausing to glare at me. "I expect you to stay here, Eulalia. Working with a rogue reaper is a serious offense."

I nodded weakly and couldn't help but shiver without end. Ronald heaved a sigh, rubbed his sore face, and took his suit jacket off.

"Just take this." He wrapped it around me and they dispersed, jumping from pieces of the wreckage to continue their job. My eyes slowly closed and I curled under the warmth of Ronald's jacket. Sleep was beckoning me and I didn't mind one bit.

 **Undertaker: "Hop on my back, Eulalia."**

 **Eulalia: "You've got to be kidding me!"**

 **Me: "Eulalia don't!"**

 **Eulalia: *Kicks the Undertaker off the ship***

 **Me: *Facepalm* "Cut!"**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 17: Calm After the Storm

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't have much content for you. It has been harder lately to use the laptops in school, which is where I have most of my inspiration for this story. As you may have heard, boredom inspires creativity... Anyhow, I hope you enjoy what little there is!  
**

My eyelids were heavy, but I was wrapped up in warmth. I tried to recall what had happened while blinking my eyes open lazily. Something stirred behind me and that's when I remembered my situation. Crammed on a boat with Will, Grell, and Ronald.

I peered behind me over my shoulder and saw a shivering Ronald, with Will standing at our feet, his back to us, with their death scythes at his side. Wanting to stay awake I took Ronald's jacket off and lay it back over him. I sat up and peered at the developing purple horizon, the cold air prickling my skin all over. Surely the sun would wise and warm me up soon.

"We're not far from shore. We should arrive at the harbor any moment now." Will spoke quietly, yet strictly. He turned around and bore his eyes onto my shoulder, the one that was still unbelievably sore from the battle. "I expect you to come with me quietly without fuss. It would be futile to go against the organization like your rogue friend has."

I didn't reply to him and instead turned my head to observe the upcoming harbor. The fishermen scattered about were shooting odd looks our way and I didn't blame them. We must of looked like an odd bunch arriving on our tiny boat.

Will jabbed both Grell and Ronald with the end of his spear and they twitched awake. Grell of course swooned over Will as soon as he was out of his groggy state, shouting. "Oh, Will! If only I could wake up to your leveling glare every morniing!"

While Ronald sat putting his suit jacket on the proper way before buttoning it. Will who had stopped Grell in his tracks from mauling him turned to Ronald. "Expect an attack from that rogue."

"Yes sir." Ronald replied, resting his arms on his lawn mower scythe.

The boat bumped into the stone wall of the harbor and Will exited first dragging Grell by the collar of his shirt. Ronald climbed up second, oddly quieter than usual and I followed closely being the last. I noticed my daggers were in possession of Will when I caught sight of the now rising sun glaring off of them. They were hanging at his waist, but I didn't dare to grab them. Not yet. Time would tell me whether the Undertaker would rescue me. I couldn't help but have a dreadful feeling that he wouldn't come. I was just a human.

Will gave me a shove from behind after I halted without noticing.

"I would like to clock in some time today." He hissed.

 _I could always make a last ditch attempt at running if we went down an alleyway_ , I contemplated.

We all walked for quite a while when I noticed where we were close to; the mortuary. They must not have known this otherwise they wouldn't have brought me near here. We were walking a straight line in it's direction.

I could see the street coming up, branching off of the cobbled road we were on. First I needed was my daggers though. I peered at the windows searching for their reflections and observed my distance from each of them. A window gave me a glimpse of all of the and I was ready. I was going to fight or die trying.

I whipped around scooping a rock from the ground and threw it at Will's face to distract him. The technique I had seen Sebastian use gave me the edge while he caught it on one hand. I grabbed the daggers from his waist as he busied himself with that and equipped one in my right hand tightly. All I could do was run now. If I could avoid the grasp of Will's spear and dodge Ronald and Grell's attacks I would be home free.

Grell lunged forward, trying to capture me from behind while Ronald took to the roof above me. I couldn't see Will and I was worried as to where he had gone off to. Surely, he would attack from my blindspots.

Ronald made a move, jumping in front of me with his lawnmower threateningly close. I dive rolled to his side and recuperated my speed swiftly, dashing forth for the mortuary door. I made my way in quickly and scurried to the backroom breathing heavy in exhaustion. Tracing my hand across the stone I started looking for the false brick until I heard it click. They busted in through the entrance and I made my way into the wall. I pressed the brick on the opposite side and it closed the door slowly. I let out a much needed sigh of relief, but my fatigue was getting the better of me now.

I started stumbling down the dark corridor and was met with another false wall. My hands searched again and a click rang through the air. The door opened, the stones receding to the side to create an opening. The light from candles spread over me with their dull light and I looked about the room. I walked in and close the door to the passageway before slumping against the wall to rest. I started nodding off and layed on my side, falling asleep once I closed my eyes.

He observed from the shadows of the mortuary, camouflaged in darkness. Watching as the reapers ran about in confusion. Investigating the insides of the coffins and searching around the masses of supplies. They whispered back and forth looking for her, but only he knew where she was. He was, in fact, waiting for the clueless reapers to give up. Almost giving up the red-headed one noticed a hole in the stone wall leading to an alleyway. The others rushed towards him and they crawled out that way thinking they were hot on her trail again. Once their rushed footsteps were inaudible from the distance between them he went to the wall and pressed the stone brick. _Click._ He entered, closing the passageway behind him cautiously giving the room one last look over. He had hoped she was doing well...

My eyes opened and I felt replenished from my sleep. I noticed I was laying on something plush and looked around me. I had been laying in a cushioned coffin with something warm covering me. I pushed the object off of me; a large black coat. There was only one person who would do this…

I propped myself up on my shoulders, my muscles still fatigued unlike my mind. There lay the Undertaker slumped in the corner. His scythe was laying on it's side by him. His hair hung over his eyes and his chest rose slowly to his breathing. To say the least, I was relieved he had come back. I sat there watching him. It was calm after the storm.

 **If you enjoyed this chapter regardless of my creative block please review, follow, or favorite to give me support for more chapters. I can't thank you enough for reading and supporting my story. You have inspired me to improve my writing!**


	19. Chapter 18: Remembrance

**I'll excuse myself right now for being horrible with updating this story. The only update I have is on my schedule, which is once again more relaxed. I hope to update these chapters a bit more timely now. Sorry for the slow chapter as well. Enjoy~!**

I took his large coat and folded it silently, placing it off to the side and wondered what the time was. The only light there was gave no indication. Just the dull flickering of candles painted against the stone brick walls. I sat up completely and stretched for a moment. My eyes squeezed closed to let out a yawn.

The next second I flinched. Why? The Undertaker, of course. His face was now only millimeters from mine. I waited for him to back off but he simply stayed there with a serious air around him. After a few awkward moments he finally spoke.

"I was wondering where my dear Eulalia had gone. I'm glad to see you again."

"... I can see." I slowly raised my arm up to go push him, but the pain coming from it made me wince. The Undertaker took note and gave himself distance to gently grab my arm.

"It seems I should have paid more attention to you. I can easily fix your arm though."

"How-!"

The Undertaker swiftly tugged my arm upwards. A _pop_ echoed against the walls and a sharp, quick pain spread in my shoulder. I gasped and clutched my arm.

"Give me a warning!" I shouted straight in his face, but he kept a plain expression.

"It does feel better though, right?"

After the pain died down I lifted my arm and swung it around a bit. Feeling embarrassed at my sudden outburst my cheeks went red.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied shortly and he heaved himself up.

"And I have plans in a couple of days as well~!" He grinned suddenly. A grim expression creeped over my face.

"What kind of 'plans?'" I probed.

"Ohhh~. That's a surprise."

The Undertaker grabbed me by my mended arm and tugged me up into his chest. He stared down at me for a second with his hair draped to the side of his flourescent eyes. "For now we'll relocate, of course."

We parted and he grabbed his scythe from the ground and before crouching. 'Hop on."

 _Not again…_ I kicked him in the rear and got up. He staggered a little before gaining back his posture.

"I don't need your help. Let's go."

"Fine." He snickered under his breath.

We arrived in the main hall of an abandoned broken down manor. Just off the outskirts of a neighboring town. Dusk was setting in on us as I inspected the manor. Its stone walls were crusted with mold and rust spread from the lamps. The windows were boarded and only tiny plumes of light seeped through the cracks.

"You're really full of jokes today." I said as the smell of who-knows-what crept to my nose.

"Lucky you, this is no joke!"

The Undertaker trotted in further and observed the space with a hand to his chin. I couldn't find myself stepping over there in a million years. There had to be something dead in here; I could smell it.

"I won't put a foot in there until whatever's dead is removed." I covered my nose as the smell wafted towards me again.

"No problem, dear Eulalia." His grin widened and he leapt into the shadows.

I stepped to the doorway and recuperated by breathing the fresh air. But it was then that I suddenly started feeling out of breath. I fell to my hands and knees gasping when I saw something move ahead of me.

My eyes widened. A man dressed in a black coat with short platinum hair was walking towards me. Ignoring the stench coming from the manor I crawled behind the door out of the man's sight. Luckily I don't think he had seen me as he was looking towards the ground while walking.

That was when I noticed something else though. Everything in the manor had somehow become shiny; in mint condition. Not a speck of dust flecked the bookcases or end tables dotted around the hall anymore.

"Earl Crawford?" The man shouted from the other side of the door. "Something's gone wrong…" The man charged upstairs and took a sharp right. Against my better judgement I decided to sneak after him.

I peered down the hall he had run down and saw one of the doors was slightly ajar. Without hesitation I swiftly covered the distance and peered through the crack. The man was kneeling down by a body, blood pooling around them. I could see from the platinum-haired man's profile that his eyes were shifting elsewhere. They shifted towards a corner by the windows as I followed them. A baby's crib stood there and I was surprised to see something- someone was moving. The man, his pants soaked in fresh blood, walked to the crib slowly. I heard him murmur these short words, "What am I going to do with you?"

My breathing once again intensified when a wave of lightheadedness swept over me. Through drooping eyes I saw the bright walls fade and the door I was leaning against creaked with age.

"Eulalia?" I heard a voice echo in my ears and immediately flinched, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Turning around the Undertaker's face came into view.

"I couldn't help but notice you coming up here." He prodded.

"It doesn't smell like corpses over here. That's why." I casually brushed him off and opened the nursery door.

"Ah… A nursery it seems." The Undertaker observed.

The shelves were lined worn children's books and a chair sat crumpled by the crib. I thought of what I should ask and soon opened my mouth.

"Why did we come to this manor of all places?" I asked.

"It's far away from the bustle of the city, but still close to where I plan to go." He tilted his head, "Why do you ask?"

I turned away from his and looked at the books lining the walls. "Curiosity."

"Do tell me if anything happens…" The Undertaker responded ominously. By the time I turned back around he had disappeared.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to go?" I shouted thinking of where I should sleep.

Snickering came from the hall. "Anywhere you please, dear Eulalia. Although I did prepare a certain room for you."

I ran from the room and caught up to him. "Is your definition of 'prepared' a coffin and biscuits laying in mold?"

"Precisely~..."

At that I heaved a sigh in his direction. All he did was chuckle at my dissapointment.

"Surprise~!" The Undertaker removed his skeleton-like hands from my eyes. He really wasn't kidding.

"Ummm… Why are there two beds?" I asked putting a hand to my forehead. He looked around the room and pointed at the window, its wooden frame rotting away.

"So I can keep you safe, of course~!"

I looked up to the Undertaker who winked at me with one of his exposed eyes. "No need to worry about this now though. You can change into this uniform."

"Huh!?"

 **Cut! Woah, this chapter is actually finished? Phew. Let's just say I had a major case of "Writer's block" until I finally gathered some thoughts together. If you loved this chapter and dear Eulalia then please review, favorite, or follow to support me! Thank you for all of the feedback I have so far everyone~!**


	20. Chapter 19: Violet Wolf

**Truth be told, I've been too restless lately to sit down and write a lot with other work. When I say sorry I really mean it and I apologise for such delayed updates. ~Polychrome**

No rest. Even though reapers needed sleep, it didn't seem like it with _him_. Many thoughts raced through Eulalia's head when she first looked in the mirror. She had put on the uniform which was elegant and formal and, to her dread, there was a wig. Using an innumerous amount of pins for her hair she slipped on the short blonde wig and realised something. He was dressing her up again…

"What is this now?" She gestured a hand to herself while stomping from the washroom.

"Oh, nothing much. Except the fact that you're going to college for a bit and I'm your principal." He gave her a half grin, even while serious.

"And what about my eyes?"

"You're clever enough to figure that out." He turned and was about to leave when he spoke again, "We're heading to Weston College in one month time. Your vacation is on me."

Off he went to who-knows-where.

Eulalia put her precious month to good use. Sparring each day with him to hone her attacks and soon she could fluidly dodge him. Every time he leapt from the shadows was a test. She almost felt as if her speed and power were unbound from any human limitations, but she passed that off as an illusion quickly.

Today would surely be as dreadful as she thought. Slowly she buttoned the coat and tediously more so clipped on the wig. She lowered her face, the false hair hiding any view of her eyes, and observed herself in the mirror. With surprise and relief she looked unrecognisable. She could only hope a particular demon wouldn't think the opposite, assuming she would encounter him yet again.

I stepped out of the washroom to look around. The Undertaker was nowhere in sight. A flicker of silver was all it took for me swiftly leap and roll out of the reach of his scythe. I whipped around to see him grinning, teeth bared in amusement. "Ready, young man?"

Without so much as a blink I turned and growled, "Let's just get this over with, please."

Suspiciously enough we arrived at the back entrance of the college and entered through there. It lead us through a series of maze-like tunnels until at last the Undertaker unlocked a heavy wooden door and pulled it open. She blinked. "A wall?"

He turned to her for a split second before nudging aside what turned out to be a large bookcase. This couldn't get any more suspicious.

Without a moment's notice the reaper tugged me inside the room and sat me down at the desk. "Now. There are four houses to this college. Scarlet Fox, Green Lion, Sapphire Owl, and Violet Wolf." He placed a paper he took from his coat in front of her. "You, dear Eulalia, are in the Violet Wolf house. The artists of Weston College. As you may have noticed you're wearing a violet tie. That's what identifies you as a Violet Wolf."

She peered down at the uniform only to meet his eyes again. "Art?"

"I had a hunch you might not like playing sports with men or doing math equations and making you a royal would be too much a hassle." The Undertaker leaned forward, propping on his elbows. "Can you draw?"

She hadn't the time to think about art in these passing months, yet she missed it nonetheless. Taking a pen and flipping the parchment over to its blank side she started moving a shaky hand. How long had it been since she last drawn or painted for that matter? Regardless she put the ink to the paper, sketching. "Left handed?" She heard him murmur; his eyes seems to be burning into her. Many strokes went by before she placed down the pen and held the drawing up. It was Lioness and Rainor. Missing them only added to that deep feeling. The Undertaker went silent for a moment. "Beautiful... I knew my Eulalia had something in her barren soul!" The grin was back as was his usual demeanor.

Not wanting to think about Lioness and Rainor anymore she asked, "Just tell me what trouble I will encounter."

"Let's see." A hand went to his chin, "If we're lucky only the earl and his butler. No reapers this time."

Eulalia unknowingly let out a sigh of relief. "So, what now?"

"Just get acclimated to the school, find your dorm, and lay low until I give you word. Oh, and don't forget class."

"You do notice I never went to school."

"Don't worry. I'll give you good grades and be your personal tutor. Now go. I have important work to do."

He passed her a paper which read '440'; no doubt her dorm number. Hesitantly she heaved herself up from the chair and walked out the oversized doors of the office. Where to start…

It must have taken her an hour to find out where the house was and even longer to get to it. Now that she saw it though she wished she hadn't… To say the least it looked weird, shady even. A dark manor that was most castle-like with pointed iron fences bordering it. There was a looming staircase that went winding up to the entrance.

She blinked. The Earl was standing on the stairs getting pelted with crumpled pieces of parchment. Not much sooner he fled back down the stairs, not giving her so much as a glimpse when he sprinted past. The students stood and for a moment all eyes were on her.

A strange voice called out, "I assume you're new." And an involuntarily shiver snaked up her spine.

"Y-yes…" She played a shy role, stuttering. Then she looked up at the man before her. A black hooded cloak slung over his shoulders accompanied by checkered dress pants, and a diamond-patterned sweater vest. Even more odd was his shoulder length monochrome locks and dark lips. There was no way in Hell she'd fit in here, she thought when she stole a quick glance at the other students. His face remained stone cold. "My name is Violet. Prefect of this house." Off he went, not another word spoken as he stalked back into the castle of a house.

Another one of them approached, this one sporting a white mohawk that drooped by his brow, multiple piercings on his ears, and the same black cloak over his shoulders. His finger pointed straight at me. "I'm Violet's fag. You better not be looking to cause trouble around here."

She almost cracked a smile. This delinquent was lecturing her about trouble, how ironic. The students dispersed, some going down the stairs some up. Taking the paper from her jacket pocket she studied the number as way of reminder. Four hundred and forty. The highest and last floor.

She climbed the spiral staircase upwards all four floors and took a right down the narrow hall. _410, 420, 430, 440._ Another shiver. The wooden door was frail and ancient compared to the other ones. A twist of the doorknob was followed by the squeak of rotting hinges. When she looked in her eyes automatically found Rainor's gold ones. He let out a low short _caw_ and swooped quietly onto the mattress. Dust plumed up from where he landed and started preening his feathers. Eulalia stepped in, closed the door behind her, and pushed down the window which had been ajar. Then she found herself sitting beside the bird on the bed. Yet, one question remained.

"How did you track me, Rainor?" A smile accompanied the ring of his name and a happy _craw_ was all Rainor managed when he sidled closer and perched on her lap. She didn't much care to know.

And so the day passed with Eulalia deciding to brush up on her artistic talents. Sketching Rainor by candlelight when the sun sunk and slumbered under the rolling hills. She could have sworn a flicker of umber danced in his eyes when she layed down to rest. The candlelight diminished to a glow and that glow soon turned to a swirl of smoke.

 **How They Really Communicate:**

 **Rainor: "Caw. Craaawww."**

 **Eulalia: "Oh, really? Fascinating!"**

 **Rainor: "Cawww."**

 **Eulalia: *Clearly fascinated* "No. Way."**


	21. Chapter 20: Thoughts Aloud

**Yay! New cover art and a new chapter, by your one and only Polychrome. Enjoy~!**

She'd heard something. A gentle creak of the dusty floor just to her left side. In a split second her dagger was held at the intruder's neck.

"Oooh~… Good morning to you too, Eulalia."

The Undertaker stood without a care in the world and tipped his hat. She sheathed her dagger back in place where it was concealed before. "What now?"

"I was just coming to fetch you for your private art lessons today." He took a folded piece of paper from his coat and straightened it out. It was a god-awful stick drawing of him and I standing side by side.

"Please tell me I'm doing something else…" She averted her gaze to his.

"Of course~!"

It wasn't much longer and I was spying on Ciel as he fumbled through his first day. I already spotted Sebastian in his professor garb and kept him in mind each time I would timidly peek around the corners. It was best not to be spotted even in disguise. Whatever the Undertaker was hiding from me couldn't be revealed, otherwise our deal probably wouldn't hold. Speaking of which, I hadn't gotten anything in return as of yet.

The halls were clearing with the students making way to their classes. I checked around the corner and nearly jumped out of my skin. For a second, I stared dumbfounded at the sight of a reaper strutting down the hall, observing a black book in his hand with his death scythe in tow. I leaned against the wall and casually held a book in my hands. Only a few moments later the reaper was rounding the corner. He hardly gave me a glance in my disguise. I need answers.

He sat there quietly in the office in a disguise of his own holding a paper. He was memorizing all of his research before turning it to ash. He couldn't afford a paper trail with the organization behind him.

Someone came in through the office doors and he looked up, trailing Eulalia's every move until she sat down across from him. What she asked wasn't what he expected though.

"What about our deal. It's time I asked the questions." It was more of a demand rather than a question and he was surprised by how blunt she was. Eulalia… He was surprised she had remembered that name all these years.

"Soon. I promise." Was all he could say to her. For now.

 _Soon_ … The word was ringing in her head. No closer to the truth even after months of essentially becoming his servant. She was restless. Eulalia shifted in the chair and took off the wig, throwing it onto his desk without another word. For once the Undertaker wasn't grinning and instead he was patiently watching her. She sighed and swung her legs over the arm, making herself comfortable. "At least let me in on your plans."

"Let us just say I've had a more successful experiment. You'll see soon, dear Eulalia."

She let out a short, unsatisfied _hmph_ and crossed her arms. After a long stare down she finally decided to stand up and settle in the corner with a book that looked rather old; Grimm's Fairy Tales. All the while keeping an eye on the Undertaker who was confused by the new behaviour.

She was halfway through when her eyelids started to weaken. She'd read about four of the tales which were rather gory, but she wasn't all that surprised. Quickly she glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty at night. Her eyes trailed from the clock to the desk… Then the Undertaker, who had sprawled over the desk in slumber just like she did last night. She stifled a yawn in the all-too-quiet room. She was enjoying this peace while it lasted. No doubt his plan would be underway soon.

Despite herself she got up and made her way over to his desk. Even though she'd accompanied him for months already she didn't know anything of him or his life. She stared down at his relaxed face. His hair was out of the way of his eyes and the scar trailing down his face. Timidly she reached out her hands and shifted him slowly against the back of the chair. Her hand retracted and she turned around, pausing when she thought about the curfew. Just then something grabbed her arm and she jerked back. The grip was painfully tight as she looked towards him.

She trailed wordlessly, only managing an awkward croak before he let go. He was already falling back to sleep. How long had he been awake? Eulalia walked away and sank back into the chair in the corner. There was no way she was climbing to the top of the house during curfew.

I started my day by eating a large breakfast, courtesy of the Undertaker, and going off in search of the Earl. I was walking in the hallway when I spotted him after a half hour of roaming and stuck myself to the wall. He was talking to a doll-faced boy over something. An invitation to the Swan Gazebo at four o'clock tomorrow. Perhaps I should've brushed up on how this school's rankings worked, but it didn't matter. Wherever Phantomhive went, I would certainly follow.

Without him noticing I shadowed him through most of the day. Breakfast, lunch, hiding myself outside of classrooms and then a most fruitful room. Sebastian's office. I concealed my steps and lowered my breath outside of the thick wood door. Straining my ears for anything I picked up pieces of their conversation.

"...get the P4 and their inner circle to take a shine to me." Ciel spoke.

"Quite right, sir."

"Why in blazes do I have to… hand out cakes to children…?"

"You can win them over with real sweets…" Sebastian paused and I tensed a second. "However, I am due to… tomorrow at four p.m…"

"I highly doubt we'll be coming to blows. I'll be fine on my own."

Footsteps sounded at the end of the ill-lit hallway and I flinched, retreating to the shadows. The student made his way to the door, knocked, and was invited in. Not a moment later the Earl changed places with the student and walked away, to his house dorm.

I reported back to the Undertaker later that night and woke the next morning with determination. I picked up on his track and stealthily followed him from any cover I could find. A decorative shrub or pillar to make do with.

Halfway to the gazebo these hiding places began to lack and I was forced to slow down. As soon as I successfully made my way though it appeared that Phantomhive was being yelled at.

"... That we would be expecting you at two p.m.!" The doll-faced boy spoke innocently.

I could see Ciel gritting his teeth already. He'd been deceived. A boy named Edward to stepped up and shouted and he was made to retreat.

I reported back to the Undertaker with little to share. Once again taking that wretched wig off. "What's the point to all of this?"

"You just need to make sure Phantomhive and his butler stay in their place until the time is right." He used his hands as a rest for his chin.

"You're the most suspicious 'person' I know." I stated bluntly and stared at him, seriously considering why I had helped him thus far.

"Oh. But you love me too much, Eulalia." His usual demeanor started to gradually return.

"Don't count on it, love." I huffed and contemplated a random thought on my mind. "Besides, how old are you?"

He put a hand to his chin. "Hmm… It has beeen a while since I've been asked that. Let's just say veeery old." His fluorescent gaze met mine. "How old are you now?"

Not what I was expecting.

"Assuming I was born somewhere in Autumn…" I thought hard. "E-eighteen?" I responded unsurely to him.

"Imagine…" He paused for so long I stared at him funny. "Little Eulalia as child! I can only imagine how-" The Undertaker cut himself off and grinned.

My cheeks flushed and I gritted my teeth in embarrassment. "I think it's time I go to bed if you're going to tease me. Good night."

"Sweet dreams~..."


	22. Chapter 21: Stealthy

**{ Important! } Sorry… This unprecedented break was caused by not feeling well the past three months. Overall, it caused a lack of motivation. To make up for the absence of updates I present to you a new chapter that contains a skit at the end! Happy Halloween~!**

It must have been around two in the morning when it happened. The wind was gusting and the sky was clear and speckled with light.

I might have been able to enjoy the glint of the stars if it weren't for the invisible force seemingly paralyzing my entire body. In a panic I tried to move my lips. Yet, the only thing they did was tremble in defiance; not even a croak could escape them. All I could manage was a hopeless thought running through my mind. What is wrong with me… My breathing became heavier with each passing moment I spent paralyzed. I gave up and lay there for what seemed like ages. Until suddenly it's grasp disappeared and I freed myself. It went as fast as it came.

I sat upright against the bed frame and took deep breaths. This had been the first time in a while since that happened and Lioness was almost always there to comfort me. I got up off of the mattress and went to my closet, snatching my uniform and wig. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep without someone's company. I never could when it happened.

A few minutes later I was in disguise with a dark hooded cape draped over me. I flipped the lock and and slowly peered out into the hallway. Empty as usual, seeing as I was on the top floor. I made my way out and locked the door behind me before stuffing the key in my pants pocket. It's not breaking the curfew if they don't catch me…

I navigated my way through patches of darkness lining the paths, moving fluidly around the campus. I found my way into the main building and shut it's large doors behind me and remained quiet, rushing forward. Each step I placed made a tiny scuffle echo through the high walls of the hall. A door about twenty feet in front of me creaked quietly open, making me flinch a moment. No light emitted from the room. Only darkness. Which was odd considering it was his office…

Eulalia dashed forward silently like a fox. To say the least, he was impressed at how soft each footstep was. Even his trained ears couldn't sense them at times until she started closing in. He only saw a flicker of gold before she was sitting in front of him. He lit the candle on the desk and moved some papers aside.

"How may I entertain you, Eulalia?" He whispered; keeping note of the door she left open.

"I'm staying here tonight. My room has a draft and it's unbearably cold in there…" The lie rolled off her tongue with ease. She could see his eyes squint faintly at her in response.

Then he grinned a small grin. "Anything for you, dear. I'll be getting some shuteye myself."

His gaze which once glowed closed to a crescent and soon to nothing but darkness. By that time Eulalia was already using her chair like a hammock, her arms supporting her head. Then not much sooner she fell back to sleep with ease.

{Two Days Later}

My impatience grew by the day. Both Sebastian and Ciel both remained in their places and my time was being wasted. Aside from the arrival of an Indian Prince called Soma and Ciel's plot against the doll-faced boy, there had been nothing of significant use. Just waiting… and hours of it.

I sighed, turning the corner down the hall that lead to- yelling could be heard faintly inside of the door I had just passed.

"-that's-!" A familiar voice stuttered. For a few minutes silence ensued through the heavy wood door, until Ciel shouted out in surprise.

The doll-faced boy raised his voice in triumph, "You didn't actually think I'd come here unprepared, did you?" A slur of ecstasy-laced shouts followed. The boy was gradually going mad with hatred.

Heavy footsteps started closing in on where I was hidden behind a wood pillar. Three of the prefects came rushing down the hall and I could hear the sound of Ciel struggling restlessly inside. And just before the prefects busted in he started to scream, "Please stoppp-"

"What the hell is this, you lot!?" One of the three yelled. I took my chance and bolted down the hall, bending around the corner I had come from. It wouldn't be safe to stick around for long. The devil would be joining them soon.

The next afternoon I found myself crouched expertly in a bush on the side of the gazebo. Still, they only talked about useless things such as an upcoming dance celebration.

"That's why you came by our house before." The boy with a mohawk commented. Ciel smiled brightly before responding, "Yes! His name is Derrick Arden."

The charcoal Violet was holding snapped in two and went rebounding in my direction. Everyone had gone quiet in a matter of a heartbeat.

"Did you say… Derrick…?" Violet slowly turned his head towards Ciel, eyes widened.

Ciel gathered himself and explained how Derrick had been transferred from Red to Purple House.

"He was peculiar, at the very least," Violet spoke up. Phantomhive seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before asking, "Purple house does take in students that excel at one particular thing, after all. What might Derrick's be?"

Violet shut his sketch book. "I can't be entirely certain, but in all likelihood it is… Embroidery-"

"Songwriting-"

"Cricket-"

"Memorization."

All four spoke in rotation and then the prefect of the red house started to explain. "In any case! It was the headmaster's decision to transfer him."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. Of course he had a hand in all of this nonsense.

"No order from the headmaster is ever wrong." Said Greenhill before each of them chimed, "And… The headmaster's decision if absolute!"

He stared at Eulalia unwaveringly for a moment before sighing. "Soon. We will be done here soon."

Eulalia crossed her arms with a stubborn glare, obviously dissatisfied. "Hmph… Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Well~... No." A grin once again appeared. His attention darted quickly to the slight movements her arm made.

"They're closing in on that boy, Derrick. No doubt Ciel will send that devil after the headmaster. You."

It didn't take him long to think of a sarcastic remark. "Worried again, are we~? Don't worry. I'm fineee~!" Whirl… The ring of metal thudded against wood. He only glanced behind him before looking back to her. A lock of his silver hair fell onto the desk and his grin dropped.

" You have gotten hot-headed lately."

Eulalia smiled amusedly. "I prefer to call it comfortable."

I froze involuntarily, time slowed. It has been so long since I saw that smile. So many years…

Eulalia's expression soon clouded to one of curiosity when she tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" She asked genuinely.

Snapping out of it, I replied, "Nothing…"

And he smiled.

{ Halloween Skit! }

"Hey~! Eulaliaaaaa~!" The wretched reaper nearly sang aloud. I sank into the sofa, hoping he wouldn't spot me from the doorway. "Ah. There you are~! Want to hear a joke?"

He plonked himself next to me and placed a bag of bone-shaped cookies on my lap. "No."

"Okay~! What do you call the type of metal a death scythe is made of?" The Undertaker faced me. I could feel his gaze even from underneath his hair.

"I-I don't know." I prepared for the worst.

He was already chuckling before he said it, "Death metal~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

I flinched, covering my ears until finally he quieted down and started patting my head.

"Ahaha… Ahh… Wasn't that a good one~? Happy Halloween, dear Eulalia!"

A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead…


End file.
